IM Me
by NeoCortex
Summary: Dean has an AIM account and Sam doesn't know that.  Dual perspective for IMs.  Rated M for chapters to come. Clair is a character of my design not the same as Claire N.
1. Sam's side

_**Summary:: Sam and Dean start IMing one another and Sam doesn't know its Dean he's talking to.**_

_**Word Count:: 6,588**_

_**Warning:: Rated M for later chapters.**_

_**Disclaimer:: Sam and Dean are not mine. Clair on the other hand is. ^_^**_

* * *

_**Renegade**__ has sent you an IM request_

"Renegade huh? Someone likes Styx." Sam sat at a small table in the run down no-tell Motel that he and Dean were hunkered down in at the moment. Well, Sam was there at least. He was doing research from the room while Dean was the one at the library this time.

He had AIM logged on in the off chance one of his friends was on at the moment. And apparently one of his friend's friends had found him. With a sigh and a shrug he accepted the conversation.

_**Renegade**_

_Hey, came across you on a friend's page. Thought I might try to get to know other people. I kinda only have like two friends on here._

Sam gave a snort and typed in a reply.

_**Wayward Son**_

_Yeah? So I am guessing one of the two is clearly a friend of mine. Unless you managed a 'six ways from' type deal._

He grinned a bit at himself as he hit enter. Renegade replyed back with:

_**Renegade**_

_lol. Nah. You're friends with Clairvoyant. She and I have known each other a while._

Sam's eyes went a bit wide. "Really now?" he muttered to himself as he replied again.

_**Wayward Son**_

_So you know Clair? Either you work with her, or you grew up with her. Which is it?_

Dean would joke that he was a being nosy but he was curious. How did Mr. Renegade, know Clair?

_**Renegade**_

_Work. I've known her for a while. Though admittedley I haven't seen her in a few years. And I haven't been on AIM in a good long while either...You talked to her recently?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_About a week ago. She's been pretty busy lately with jobs of her own._

_**Renegade**_

_So you a hunter then?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Uh...Yeah. From the fact that you put two and two together I am guessing you are as well._

_**Renegade**_

_Yeah. I'm workin a case with my partner._

_**Wayward Son**_

_Ditto. My brother and I have been hunting since I...Well working together since I left school._

Sam hit enter and gave a sigh. Yeah...And since then, John had died, Dean had gone to hell, Dean had come back from Hell, Sam had let Lucifer out, Sam had put Lucifer back in his cage, and now, somehow in all the chaos of it all, Sam and Dean were hunting together again. But their partnership was a bit strained...The ding of AIM brought him back a moment.

_**Renegade**_

_You're brother? What's he like?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_He's...Crazy. Funny. Full of shit. Full of himself. My best friend. The only person I trust anymore, other than our 'Uncle'. _

_He'd like your name. Renegade is his favorite song by Styx._

_**Renegade**_

_Sounds like you brother has good taste in music._

_**Wayward Son**_

_Yeah. He thinks so...I just tend to rag on him about his 'Mullet Head Rock.' Not to mention his eating habbits..._

_**Renegade**_

_Looks to me as if you really care about him._

_**Wayward Son**_

_Yeah. I do...More than I should probably..._

_**Renegade**_

_Whadda ya mean?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Nothin really...Just that I seem to care more about my brother than I should..._

_**Renegade**_

_Perhaps in a not so brotherly way?_

Sam read that and had to scrub his hands over his face to make sure he was awake. Blinking and looking again he re-read the question and sighed out, "Leave it to an outside observer..."

_**Wayward Son**_

_Sure...We'll go with that..._

_**Renegade**_

_How about a subject change?_

_You seem to like Kansas. What with the name and all._

Sam chuckled a bit and nodded as he replied to that.

_**Wayward Son**_

_Thanks._

_And yeah. I just kind of thought the name fit for me a bit...I kind of left my dad and brother behind to go to Standford...I think my brother would agree that I was the Wayward Son...He was always the perfect soldier. Always did what Dad told him to without question. Me? I had to question everything...And I got fed up with it. I wanted out..._

_**Renegade**_

_What made you go back?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_At first it was revenge. The same thing that killed my mom killed my girlfriend. So I wanted revenge, like my dad did. It consumed me..._

_My brother was the one that did what I couldn't do...He killed the damned demon..._

_**Renegade**_

_Do you hate him for it? For taking your revenge from you?_

Sam read the question and sat back for a minute. He'd never thought about that. John had been the one that wanted to kill the demon for Mom. And then Jess had died and Sam wanted to exact his own revenge. Then when their dad had died, both he and Dean wanted revenge. So no. He didn't.

_**Wayward Son**_

_No. I can't say that I do. He had just as much reason to want the fucker dead as I did._

_**Renegade**_

_Oh?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Yeah. Our family was taken from us. Both our parents. The Demon killed our mom when I was 6 months old and took our dad when I was about 23. So my brother had as much right to the revenge as I did._

_**Renegade**_

_I see._

_So back to the topic...You rag on him for his taste in music, yet, with a name like Wayward Son, you like- what was it you called it?- Mullet Head Rock as well._

Sam laughed in the silence of the room and nodded a bit as he typed away.

_**Wayward Son**_

_It would seem that way. Yeah, I guess after a particuallarly bad hunt, I started to listen to it more and more...I mean, I still think I have better taste in music than he does, but I do have my favorites...Carry on my Wayward Son is one of them in fact._

_**Renegade**_

_Do you like Styx?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Yeah. Renegade is one of my favorites as well. So I can't say I blame him too much for that one._

The brunette found himself liking this guy. He was easy to talk to. Then again, it usually was easier to talk to people one didn't know really. He looked at the screen when Renegade's next reply popped up.

_**Renegade**_

_So what other music do you like?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Well...I do like a lot of Rock. Like AC/DC, Styx, Kansas, and Metallica. But that last has to do mostly with my brother's car. Don't ask. Long story. I also like a bit of Pop...some any way. I like Jazz. A bit of classical. And some country...Though that depends on the song really. And for most of the music I listen to, it all depends on what I am in the mood for._

_**Renegade**_

_Ah. Well, I like a bit of country too. Not much, but there are a few good songs that I've come across. I haven't heard much jazz really..My partner knows that stuff better than I do. He also likes a bit of classical. But me, I tend to stick with the rock. And a bit of pop_

_**Wayward Son**_

_What else do you want know?_

Sam had hit enter and picked up his phone. He was hungry and Dean was still out. When aforementioned brother picked up his phone his voice was a bit hushed. _"What's up Sammy?"_ Sam watched as AIM said that Renegade was typing, "I'm hungry. Why don't you pick up some pizza on your way back?" His suggestion was punctuated by his stomach giving a loud gurgleing noise. "And some beer. I killed the last one." He said this as he did just that and set the bottle aside as Renegade hit enter. _"Aw man! You killed the beer!"_ The yonger brother snickered as he heard a librarian shush his older brother. _"Alright, pizza and beer. You want me to pick you up a salad Samantha?" _Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Nah, I'm craving pizza." Dean informed him he'd be there soon with dinner and drinks as soon as he was done doing what he was doing and hung up. Sam's eyes rolled over to his AIM again.

_**Renegade**_

_What kinds of hobbies do you have? I mean other than hunting that is. Unless that's all you do really. I tend to sleep a lot. If I can._

Sam laughed a bit and shook his head, "Dean would love this guy..."

_**Wayward Son**_

_Yeah, hunting is all I know anymore. I do read a bit. But I've only got like two books at the moment, so I haven't been reading much._

_**Renegade**_

_What books do you have?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Interview with a Vampire and The Vampire Lestat._

_**Renegade**_

_Stanford boy reading Anne Rice. That's hot._

Sam felt a light blush creep across his cheeks.

_**Wayward Son**_

_Yeah, well my brother makes fun of me for it. His favorite thing to say about it is "You got a full ride to Stanford just to read crappy vampire novels? What the fuck Sammy?" Mind you, I know he's only messing with me. He does that. Likes to make fun of me._

_And I admit, half the time, I like it. It lets me know that I'm still his little brother._

_**Renegade**_

_So it doesn't bother you when he picks on you?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Sometimes. But not all the time. When its really quiet and nobody has said anything for the last hour or more, then he's gotta do something to get me to talk to him. So picking on me or making fun of something about me- like my hair- gets the conversations started._

_**Renegade**_

_Your hair? What is it freakishly long?_

Sam laughed aloud into the quiet again.

_**Wayward Son**_

_My brother seams to think so. Its part of why he calls me Samantha. That and Francis...Although that's my middle name. He just thinks it funny._

_**Renegade**_

_Your name is Sam Francis? Wow. Sounds like you got the short end of the stick there buddy._

Sam found that he could hear Dean lauging in his head at his name.

_**Wayward Son**_

_Yeah...Samuel Francis. And anytime I order a half-caf double vanilla latte he makes fun of me for it by calling me Francis because he swears up and down I'm gay. Even though he knows that I'm not._

_**Renegade**_

_Sounds like a douche to me._

Sam frowned and typed out rapidly.

_**Wayward Son**_

_He's not! He's just Dean. Its just how he is..._

_**Renegade**_

_Wow there buddy. Didn't mean to offend. I was just sayin, its what it sounds like to me. Now, I don't know your brother, but it sounds to me like he gets his rocks off on making fun of you. You say he calls you gay and yet he knows your not. How many girls have you gotten?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Since the appocolypse and Lucifer going back to hell? Maybe three._

_**Renegade**_

_What about him?_

Sam frowned a bit as he thought about it. Dean hadn't gotten anymore than him. Mind you, he did get a lot of numbers. But he hadn't called any. Unless it had been for a hunt. But he had gotten some ass maybe all of two, possibly three times. "No." Sam shook his head as he remembered the last girl. "Just two."

_**Wayward Son**_

_Two that I can remember. His potential third was my third. She liked me better._

_**Renegade**_

_Nice. So it sounds to me like he's just jealous of your charm._

_**Wayward Son**_

_I doubt it. Girls tend to gravitate to him more than they do me. It seems they like the bad boy thing better than me. Dean says I'm too shy. And maybe I am. But when I'm interested in a girl, I actually want more than just ass. And thats why he calls me gay._

_**Renegae**_

_Ah. Like I said. Jealous. You connect with girls on more than a sexual level. You go for the intelectual level as well. Right?_

Sam blinked and was a bit taken aback by that.

_**Wayward Son**_

_Yeah actually. I like actually getting to know a person before I determine wether or not I might want to date them._

_**Renegade**_

_So...Would you consider dating me?_

Sam sat there staring at the screen reading and re-reading the last question.

_**Wayward Son**_

_I hardly know you. All I know about you is your taste in music, and that you're a hunter._

_So I wouldn't be able to make that decision unless I got to know you better._

Renegade seemed to be contemplating this as Sam picked up his phone when it started to ring. Hitting the answer key he saw that the other was typing away. "Yeah Dean?"

_"Sorry its taking so long Sammy, I'm about done here."_ He could hear Dean moving around a bit. _"You said you wanted pizza. Any specific toppings you want?"_ Sam thought a moment and looked up to see Renegade had hit enter. "Just pepperoni and cheese." He said as he read the message.

_**Renegade**_

_Alright. Fair enough. lol. So why don't you get to know me? But that may have to wait. My partner is complaining about food. Will you be on later?_

_"Alright Sam, I'll call in the order now and pick it up on my way there."_ Sam gave a nod and answered, "Alright Dean, be careful bro." He hung up as he replied to Renegade.

_**Wayward Son**_

_I probably will be. Just IM me, I'll answer. My brother and I are pretty much in for the night. I'll leave AIM on and talk to you later._

_**Renegade**_

_Alright. Later Sam. Hope to talk again soon._

_**Renegade**__ has signed off._

Sam sighed and minimized the chat and returned to what he had been doing earlier.

It was about thirty minutes later that Dean walked in the door and saw that Sam was frowning at his screen. With Pizza balanced precariously in one hand and the six pack of Budweiser clasped in the other he closed the door with a light snap. "What's up Sammy?" He asked as he walked over and slid the pizza box onto the table behind Sam's computer. "You look confused." Which was partially true.

Hazel eyes looked up to Dean as he finished his sentence. "We seem to have a combination of hunts here."

Dean too frowned and cocked his head to the side, "Que?" He quipped in spanish as he pulled a slice of pizza from the box.

"Yeah. But it seems the main problem- and you're gonna love this- is witches."

Dean frowned darkly around his bite of pizza. "Stupid fucking witches." He grumbled. After a moment he asked, "The other problem?"

Sam gave a sigh and pulled up a video. It was for their current job. Motioning for Dean to take his place, Sam rose and grabbed a slice of pizza and a beer, walking into the small kitchenette dealy.

"Looks like there may be a shifter involved as well." As he said this he bit into his dinner and used the counter to pop the top on his bottle off.

Dean glanced up as Sam was opening his beer and cocked a brow, "How'd you do that?" he nearly whined. Sam had done that so many times in the past and he knew Dean never could get the counter to catch the lid right. Sam just gave a cocky grin in reply as he took a swig of the drink.

Dean frowned and went back to watching the video.

Dean seemed to have found his AIM conversation with Renegade for he heard, "Wayward Son?" Really Sam?" He heard Dean laugh lightly as he did as well. "So who's Renegade?" Dean propped himself back a bit in the chair, lifting the two front legs off the floor a bit.

"Just a new friend on AIM." Was the shrugged reply. "Found me through Clair. He's a hunter." Sam dropped down to the chair across from Dean and pulled his computer to him while grabbing another slice of Pizza.

"Well? What'd you two talk about?" Sam shrugged again before replying, "Music, books, hunting, you." Dean raised a brow at the last. "Me?" Sam nodded and then Dean snapped his fingers, "That reminds me! Be right back." He walked out of their room and returned moments later with his own computer bag in hand. "Sorry, forgot my computer in the car. And..." He paused and fished something out before tossing the object at Sam. "Happy Birthday." It was a book.

Sam was looking down at the book that he managed to snag from the air before it hit him in the head. "Queen of the Damned." He read off the title. "Dean-"

"I figured since, your birthday is in a couple of days, I'd get you a new book. And since you like crappy vampire novels," He paused and chuckled a bit, motioning to the book in his Sam's hand, "I decided on Anne Rice as it was better than Twilight." Sam snorted quietly, grinned, and nodded. "And you kind of needed the next one in the set. Even though, I'm pretty sure Queen of the Damned, is after Pandora, but I couldn't find Pandora so you'll have to deal with that one." Sam looked back up at Dean and saw a grin on the elder's face.

"Thank you Dean."

"Don't mention it." Dean smiled now and set himself up on his bed, with his laptop across his thighs.

Sam was sitting at the table with his eyes glued to the computer screen. He heard Dean laugh a bit as he walked over and leaned over his brother's shoulder. "So, this Renegade," Dean seemed to be looking at the profile page Sam was looking at. "You seem pretty interested in him." Sam shrugged, "You like guys?" He could feel Dean's eyes on his face as his cheeks heated up in a blush.

"And this is why I don't discuss my personal life with you Dean." He saw Dean frown out of the corner of his eye. "You constantly make fun of me for it." He then saw Dean raise an eyebrow. "Sam, I've seen you with girls. Hell I've walked in on you with girls more times than I care to remember." He stood back up straight and sighed. "So I know you're not gay Sammy." Sam felt a bit nervous with Dean standing behind him.. "I just wanted to confirm the theory I had."

Sam looked up at Dean with a slight frown and a raised brow, "Theory?" He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, "What theory?" Dean shrugged again and lifted the bottle to his lips. "That you're bi." Sam's mouth formed into a small 'O' as Dean drank from his bottle. "How long have you known?" He turned back to his computer.

Dean leaned over Sam's shoulder again. "Not too long, I suspected back in Tulsa." He felt Dean's shoulders shift against his own. "Considering you didn't shift away too much from Blondie at the bar."

Sam gave a chuckle and a nod, "Yeah, I'm glad that he didn't try to persue what he thought was chemistry." A shiver ran through him. "He was cute and all, but damn he was annoying." The taller heard Dean chuckle lightlyas he made his way back to his bed.

The sound of a door creaking open issued from Sam's speakers and Dean's head snapped around. "What the hell was that?"

"Someone logging on on AIM." Sam's eyes darted to his AIM window.

"Was it your boyfriend?" Sam dained to glare at the compter screen instead of his brother as his face turned three shades of pink. "Kidding Sammy. Just kidding."

"He's not my boyfriend, but yes, it was Renegade." Sam didn't see the smirk on Dean's lips as the elder went about his nightly internet parusal.

_**Renegade**_

_Hey hotty. What are you doin?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Blushing at the moment. My brother was making fun of me for something and then you calling my hotty was not helping the blush go away._

As he hit enter, Sam could hear Dean snicker over something. Looking up he saw that his brother's attention was on his screen and he seemed to be typing something. Sam looked back as Renegade replied.

_**Renegade**_

_What was he making fun of you for this time?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_He saw our conversation. When you logged on he heard the sound effect and asked what it was. When I told him it was the sound of someone logging on he asked me, and I quote, "Was it your boyfriend?" Which made me blush for some reason. I told him you aren't my boyfriend but yes it was you that had logged on._

_**Renegade**_

_Why did that make you blush?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Because he now knows that I'm bi and it makes me a bit nervous at the moment...And I'm almost afraid...No..nevermind..._

As he hit enter he took a sip of his beer and heard Dean muttering to himself. Looking up at Dean he asked, "You alright De?" The shorter looked up at him, fingers faltering on the keyboard a moment, "Huh? Oh yeah. I'm good." Sam fet his heart skip a few beats as Dean flashed him that trademark smirk. He shook his head and looked back at his screen.

_**Renegade**_

_Come on. Tell me. Almost afraid of what? Trust me, I won't say anything to anyone Sammy._

_**Wayward Son**_

_Its Sam._

_Only Dean calls me that._

_I'm almost afraid that he'll find out._

He looked from his screen again as he hit enter and saw that Dean was looking at his screen with interest. _Watching porn again, no doubt..._ "Are you in a chat room with live porn Dean?" He asked as Dean was typing at the moment.

"Nah. No porn. But I am in a chat room. Its pretty interesting. All kinds of people. Sadly though it gets a bit crowded." Sam chuckled a bit as his computer dinged at him.

_**Renegade**_

_Find out what Sam? Oh. Right. Yeah. I remember now. Those not so brotherly feelings._

_Would it be so bad if he found out? I mean, what if he felt the same way?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Yeah. It would be so bad._

_My brother, Dean Winchester, the skirt-chasing ladies man?_

_He's all about the women. If its got nice boobs and a bangin body, he'll do her._

_**Renegade**_

_Wow._

That single reply had Sam raising an eyebrow and sighing. Looking across at Dean he saw that the elder was looking at him in what appeared to be mild interest. "What?"

Dean raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Nothin. Just starin' off inta space till chika replies." Dean pointed at his laptop as Sam looked back at his computer.

_**Wayward Son**_

_What?_

_**Renegade**_

_Just the way you say that. It really sounds like you're jealous._

Sam read that and stared at his screen in thought for a few minutes.

_**Renegade**_

_Sammy?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Its Sam._

_Sorry. I was thinking._

_**Renegade**_

_About?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Maybe I am jealous._

_**Renegade**_

_Why?_

Why _was_ he jealous? Dean was a guy. So not into the same gender. Dean didn't share Sam's interest. He didn't know how Sam felt about him. And he sure as hell didn't feel the same way. Even now that was evident. Dean was sitting on the bed, screwing around in a chat room with a girl, probably more. Most likely getting some virtually.

_**Renegade**_

_Sam? You alive over there? Why are jealous?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Because. Dean will go after any skirt that shows interest. If she's smokin, he'll get lucky. Or at least he'll try. And if he strikes out, he'll try another girl. How the fuck can I compete with that? Besides...What does it matter? He has no interest in guys, hence, no interest in me. And for another thing, its wrong on so many levels! I'm his brother for fucks sake! I mean really, its bad enough I'm going to hell, but now I'm pretty sure I have a fucking reservation in the special Hell for twats like me that are stupid enough to fall in love with their brothers!_

As he finished typing his rant and hit enter Dean spoke up, "You okay over there Sammy? You sound a bit upset, with the typing and the slamming of the space bar." Sam looked up and frowned a bit. Shaking his head, "Nah Dean, I'm fine. Just...a bit over exuberant is all." Dean raised an eyebrow and nodded.

Sam watched a minute as Dean read what ever the girl in the chat room had said. He saw Dean's eyebrows dip in what looked like confusion before he started to type. "My turn, you okay Dean? You looked confused." Dean nodded, "Yeah, this chick is kinda strange is all. Its all good." He hadn't looked up from his screen but he did flash Sam that damned grin again.

Seeing that Renegade was still typing he sighed and said:

_**Wayward Son**_

_And then he doesn't even know what the hell that damned cocky grin does to me! GAH! The fucker!_

_**Renegade**_

_Twats? Interesting way to put it...And how can you be sure that you'll go to Hell, Sammy? I mean what if god doesn't see it as wrong? And how do you know he has no interest in guys? Have you ever tried talking to him about it? Okay, obviously not since you said he _just_ figured it out that you're bi. And maybe you don't have to compete. If it makes you so jealous, why not give him a taste of his own medicine? Make him jealous. And maybe, if you find out he does have an interest in guys, you can see if he has an interest in you._

_Cocky grin? What? Does it turn you on or something?_

Sam gave a loud sigh as he read over this. "Yes! Yes it does damn it!" He growled out loud, not realizing he had done so until, "What does?" Hazel eyes snapped up to look across the room into emerald ones that were full of that damn grin. "You okay Sammy? You seem, a bit aggitated." Sam tore his gaze away from his brother with a shrug and a wave of his hand, while the other ran through his hair. "Yeah, Dean, I'm fine. Just..." He sighed heavily and shook his head, "Just go back to your chat room." With that he began to reply to Renegade.

_**Wayward Son**_

_It does more than that._

_When that grin is focused on me, it fills me with a warmth that I only feel when Dean is around. When he uses that grin on me, I feel like a bumbling idiot trying to pick up a girl for the first time in middle school. I feel like a teenager with his first crush. I know I sound like a fucking girl but right now, I don't give a rat's ass! That's how Dean makes me feel._

He gave a heavy sigh as he continued to type. He could feel Dean watching him for a moment and decided to ignore it in favor of replying to Renegade.

_I guess I know how all the women he's been with feel. That stupid grin can melt the hearts of even the most hardened old crones._

He heard Dean snort but still didn't look up. Instead he pulled up his favored browser and pulled up his facebook page. His chat flashed in his task bar so he turned his attention back to it.

_**Renegade**_

_I'm sorry. You wanna talk about something else?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Yeah. Sure. Like what?_

_**Renegade**_

_I see, here on your profile page that your birthday is in two days. What are you gonna do for it?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Probably hunt. If this case Dean and I are on isn't over by then I'll be stuck hunting on my birthday again._

_Not that I would be doing anything special anyway. Dean would most likely take me to a bar, try to get me either drunk, laid, or drunk _and_ laid._

_Either way, not my idea of a fun birthday._

_**Renegade**_

_What is your idea of a fun birthday?_

_Or rather what would you like to do for your's?_

Sam raised an eyebrow and sighed a bit. "Good question Renegade." He sat back in his chair as Dean quipped, "What's a good question?" The taller looked over at his brother, "Renegade asked me what I'd want to do for my birthday." He watched a smirk spread across Dean's lips and sighed, shaking his head. _Yeah, I know what you'd do to Dean..._ Shaking his head again he turned his focus back to his conversation.

_**Wayward Son**_

_Just hanging out with Dean for once. No horrific consumption of copius amounts of alcohol for once. I mean, sure, maybe a bottle of Jack or somethin. Maybe a good movie and pizza. Just...hanging out. No work. No hunting. For one night. That's all I want for my birthday._

Sam sat back again lifted his bottle of beer to his lips.

Across the room Dean was mirroring him as green eyes rolled over his screen. "So who are you talking to Dean?" Sam inquired as he placed his beer aside.

"A couple people actually." Was the reply as he typed something. "Like I said, I'm in an online chat room. And there are multiple people in here." Sam heard the enter key getting hit then the click of Dean's mouse button, a few keystrokes and enter again. That was about the same time Renegade answered him.

_**Renegade**_

_That sounds like a good day to me._

_**Wayward Son**_

_Yeah, but that won't happen because this hunt is an ass kicker. We have to deal with more than one stupid thing here._

_**Renegade**_

_Oh?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Yeah, we've got witches, and a shifter here to contend with. It sucks ass. Dean hates witches, and I hate shifters._

_**Renegade**_

_Why do you hate shifters? I mean, I know why I hate them and I can understand why he would hate witches. They give me the creeps. All that damned black magic. Ugh..._

Sam gave a light chuckle at that. Yeah. Dean would love this guy. "Hey Dean, Renegade shares your opinion on witches." He heard Dean laugh lightly as he replied to his new friend.

_**Wayward Son**_

_Well, I hate shifters because one took the form of my brother once and tried to kill me. Then it fucking kidnapped me and again tried to kill me. Among other things..._

_**Renegade**_

_Other things?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_I'd rather not get into it...I don't want to relive it...Again..._

_**Renegade**_

_Oh. I think I get it...I'm sorry._

_**Wayward Son**_

_Yeah. I still haven't told Dean about that. And I don't plan on it..._

As he hit enter he got the feeling of being watched again and looked up to see Dean's eyes on him. "Take a picture Big Brother, it'll last longer." He gave a forced grin as Dean gave a snort and set his bottle on the night stand.

_**Wayward Son**_

_So. Tell me a bit more about yourself Renegade. All I know is that you're a friend of Clair's and you're a hunter that likes to rock and roll._

_**Renegade**_

_Well...what do you want to know?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Do you read? Or are you all about the hunt like my brother?_

_**Renegade**_

_I read. Some. Not a lot, but I do read._

_My favorite book so far is Constantine. Its so far the most acurate. Even if it isn't as acurate as what we deal with. I also have read some Edgar Allan Poe. But if anyone other than you knows that, I'd deny it to the day I died._

Sam found himself laughing as he read that. "Now what's so funny?" Came Dean's query. Sam continued to laugh as he gasped out, "Just Renegade, he reminds me so much of you!" Dean quirked a brow and gave a tilt of his head to silently ask 'how?' So Sam answered, "Just what he said, I asked if he reads and he told me that he owns Constantine, but will deny liking Edgar Allan Poe." All this was said as the younger continued to laugh at his new friend.

_**Renegade**_

_Why do I get the feeling you're laughing at me?_

At this Sam laughed harder and toppled from his chair.

An exclaimed, "Oh! Shit! Sammy you okay over there?" issued from Dean's general area and all Sam could manage was a thumbs up in the air for his brother to see as he continued to laugh. And this seemed to amuse Dean now for the elder started to laugh as well.

Sam heard his AIM go off again and took a moment to catch his breath before he climbed from the floor back to his chair. What he read made him laugh again, though this time he remained in his chair.

_**Renegade**_

_You are aren't you? -frowns- I'm gonna log off if you keep that up._

Sam licked his lips as he regained composure and then answered.

_**Wayward Son**_

_No! I'm not laughing. I promise! Just ask my brother! :D_

_**Renegade**_

_I have a feeling if I ask him, if I knew him and if he had an AIM account, then he would probably tell me that you were laughing at me._

Sam laughed lightly and nodded.

_**Wayward Son**_

_Most likely. He likes getting me into trouble._

Sam glanced over to see Dean grinning at his screen.

_**Renegade**_

_Anything else you wanna know chuckles?_

Sam snorted at that and relaxed in his chair.

_**Wayward Son**_

_What kind of movies do you like?_

_**Renegade  
**__Depends on my mood really. And what my partner feels like putting up with. You?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_I find B grade horror movies entertaining. My brother and I...well we _used_ to sit and watch them all the time. We'd watch them and laugh at how they got everything wrong or point out flaws in plans. It was fun. Hell we don't do that a whole lot any more...He and I...We're just starting to get back on solid ground...I uh...I miss how easy it all used to be. Now...Its like both of us are walking on egg shells around each other. I don't know when he's just gonna randomly blow up and go back to Lisa, and he doesn't know if I've still got Lucifer in my head...Can't say I blame him really. If it weren't for the fact that I'd be able to feel the fucker, I'd be worried about that to..._

_I also like to watch some of the newer horror flicks. Pretty much do the same thing with them that Dean and I used to do with the B grades. Too bad I never get to watch them with him anymore..._

_**Renegade**__  
Sounds like you and he need to talk Buddy. But for now...Lets try and change the topic, huh? Don't want you getting upset. I like talking to you._

Sam nodded at his screen and heaved a sigh as he replied.

_**Wayward Son**_

_Kay. Yeah. Good idea. What do you want to talk about?_

He propped both elbows up on the table and rested his face in his hands as he waited for his IM to ding at him. A moment later it did just that.

_**Renegade**_

_Anything you want, Tiger._

Sam felt a heat creep across his cheeks and then it was gone.

_**Wayward Son**_

_-blushes- Kay..._

_**Renegade**_

_Why the blush?_

Sam could feel Dean's eyes on him and he couldn't help but look up and over. Meeting his eyes Sam blushed when Dean asked, "Somethin' wrong Sammy?" Sam just shook his head and looked to his screen once more.

_**Wayward Son**_

_Dean called me that on occasion. And...-blushes- I kind of liked the way it sounded when he said it...But...He hasn't called me that in a long time now, so I guess you just caught me off guard is all._

_**Renegade**_

_Ah. I see. Again, I think that the two of you need to talk. Just my opinion._

_Okay, how in the hell do we always end up talking about your brother?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_To hell if I know...Find a different topic. You pick it. Or we'll end back on Dean again._

_**Renegade**_

_Yeah...Obsessed much?_

Sam sighed and bit his tongue a bit.

_**Wayward Son**_

_Whatever. Pick a topic damnit. :)_

Sam gave a smile when Renegade picked a topic and they managed to keep it all off Dean through the evening.

As the conversation flowed on and on Sam learned more and more about the guy. At one point he told the other that he would get along great with Dean and then the conversation continued on with Renegade laughing and quickly changing the topic.

At about half past midnight Sam glanced at his clock and heaved a sigh.

_**Wayward Son**_

_Okay, I need to log. Dean and I have a job to deal with in the morning._

_**Renegade**_

_Yeah, my partner and I as well. Talk to you later then? If we can get on that is. I'm not gonna promise much right now, I don't know how our jobs are lined up right now._

Sam read that and gave a nod as well.

_**Wayward Son**_

_Yeah. Same here. I'll talk to you soon._

He didn't add the much wanted 'I hope.' to the end of that.

_**Renegade**_

_I hope. Night Sammy._

Sam was about to reply when Renegade signed off. "It's Sam." He sighed to the air and also shut his computer off.

Dean startled Sam from his musings with his load groan. Dean had been so quiet he hadn't realized the male was still awake. "What, Renegade using my nickname?" Sam swatted at the hand that was messing with his hair as Dean made a beline for the pizza box. "It's Sam damn it." He pouted and slid his computer into his own bag, rising and heading to his bed. He was quite intent on going to sleep just as we was. Fully dressed and uncaring. He hadn't realized just how tired he was. "Not a good idea to sleep that way Sammy." Came Dean's voice from the table. Sam was about to grunt a reply when Dean smacked his foot, "Come on, get ready for bed." Not moving Sam grunted out, "Make me." For some reason something told him that was a bad idea. "Alright, fine. But to be fair, I haven't had to do this since you were little Sammy." Was his brother's reply and Sam had another bad feeling as his shoes were quickly removed.

It was Dean's hands at his hips that had him coming fully awake then and jumping up like a shot. "Okay! I got it!"

"Hey you told me to make you." Sam watched as Dean turned his back to him and stripped down to his boxers. Sam's mouth went dry and his eyes trailed over that glorious backside. Muscled back and shoulders rippled as a shirt was tossed aside. Jeans fell to the floor and boxers pulled taut over a perfect ass as Dean leaned over to grab the denim and toss it with the shirt across the room. The muscles in Dean's back contracted and expanded as he moved and stretched and the sound he made had Sam's body reacting. He bit his bottom lip and tried not to moan as boxers stretched tight over that ass again as Dean crawled into his bed.

God he was so fucked up!

* * *

_**A/N You know the drill all~ Reviews=luff!**_


	2. Dean's side

Dean was sitting in the local library down the street from the motel that he and Sam were staying at. He had his own laptop (brand new to him as he had gotten about a month ago) out beside him as he was looking through old books on the place's ancient lore.

He heard his notification go off that told him he was logged into AIM and then turned his attention to it for a few minutes. He pulled up one of his two friends' profile page and went in search of his intended conversationalist.

"Wayward Son? Really Sammy?" He chuckled and clicked the name and was redirected to the profile that went with the name.

He sent the IM request and waited only a few minutes for his intended to reply. He knew almost instantly when Sam got the message for the reply was.

_**Wayward Son**_

_Yeah? So I am guessing one of the two is clearly a friend of mine. Unless you managed a 'six ways from' type deal._

Dean snickered and shook his head. "Nope. Not really."

_**Renegade**_

_lol. Nah. You're friends with Clairvoyant. She and I have known each other a while._

He hit the enter button and turned his attention back to his research when Sam replied.

_**Wayward Son**_

_So you know Clair? Either you work with her, or you grew up with her. Which is it?_

"Nosy little shit." He grinned as he cocked his head to the side to think about his answer. Well both were true...So he stuck with one.

_**Renegade**_

_Work. I've known her for a while. Though admittedley I haven't seen her in a few years. And I haven't been on AIM in a good long while either...You talked to her recently?_

Which wasn't actually true. He had talked to her nearly a week ago. But Sam didn't know this was Dean and for now, it would remain as such.

_**Wayward Son**_

_About a week ago. She's been pretty busy lately with jobs of her own._

_**Renegade**_

_So you a hunter then?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Uh...Yeah. From the fact that you put two and two together I am guessing you are as well._

_**Renegade**_

_Yeah. I'm workin a case with my partner._

_**Wayward Son**_

_Ditto. My brother and I have been hunting since I...Well working together since I left school._

Sam seemed a bit out of sorts with that answer...Oh well. Dean shrugged as he hit enter.

_**Renegade**_

_You're brother? What's he like?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_He's...Crazy. Funny. Full of shit. Full of himself. My best friend. The only person I trust anymore, other than our 'Uncle'._

Well who couldn't trust Bobby? "I am not full of shit. Nor am I full of myself." He scoffed as Sam typed something else.

_**Wayward Son**_

_He'd like your name. Renegade is his favorite song by Styx._

"Aww, Sammy, you remembered."

_**Renegade**_

_Sounds like you brother has good taste in music._

_**Wayward Son**_

_Yeah. He thinks so...I just tend to rag on him about his 'Mullet Head Rock.' Not to mention his eating habbits..._

Dean nodded a bit. Sam did tend to do that a lot. But the music thing had become less and less after a while. But the food nagging was still a constant...

_**Renegade**_

_Looks to me as if you really care about him._

_**Wayward Son**_

_Yeah. I do...More than I should probably..._

"Here we go." Dean almost rubbed his hands together in glee as he replied.

_**Renegade**_

_Whadda ya mean?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Nothin really...Just that I seem to care more about my brother than I should..._

Dean bit his bottom lip a bit and chewed absent mindedly as he typed out his next words.

_**Renegade**_

_Perhaps in a not so brotherly way?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Sure...We'll go with that..._

Dean cocked his head to the side and read that. Sam had taken his time in response, so that meant yes to the elder. But until Sam trusted Renegade enough, he wouldn't push the issue.

_**Renegade**_

_How about a subject change?_

_You seem to like Kansas. What with the name and all._

_**Wayward Son**_

_Thanks._

_And yeah. I just kind of thought the name fit for me a bit...I kind of left my dad and brother behind to go to Standford...I think my brother would agree that I was the Wayward Son...He was always the perfect soldier. Always did what Dad told him to without question. Me? I had to question everything...And I got fed up with it. I wanted out..._

_**Renegade**_

_What made you go back?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_At first it was revenge. The same thing that killed my mom killed my girlfriend. So I wanted revenge, like my dad did. It consumed me..._

_My brother was the one that did what I couldn't do...He killed the damned demon..._

Dean read that and cocked a brow. "At first? Then what was it that made you stay?" He wondered allowed to himself as he typed,

_**Renegade**_

_Do you hate him for it? For taking your revenge from you?_

Sam seemed to be thinking that through and it made Dean wonder if Sam did hate him or not. Then Wayward Son replied.

_**Wayward Son**_

_No. I can't say that I do. He had just as much reason to want the fucker dead as I did._

That made Dean smile slightly. He himself hadn't thought about that.

_**Renegade**_

_Oh?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Yeah. Our family was taken from us. Both our parents. The Demon killed our mom when I was 6 months old and took our dad when I was about 23. So my brother had as much right to the revenge as I did._

"I guess I never saw it like that." He sighed as he typed away at his keyboard.

_**Renegade**_

_I see._

_So back to the topic...You rag on him for his taste in music, yet, with a name like Wayward Son, you like- what was it you called it?- Mullet Head Rock as well._

_**Wayward Son**_

_It would seem that way. Yeah, I guess after a particuallarly bad hunt, I started to listen to it more and more...I mean, I still think I have better taste in music than he does, but I do have my favorites...Carry on my Wayward Son is one of them in fact._

"A particullarly bad hunt, huh?" He wanted to ask what hunt that was, but Dean figured he might have a pretty good idea. "My last." He sighed a bit. Picking to stick with music for a few he continued.

_**Renegade**_

_Do you like Styx?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Yeah. Renegade is one of my favorites as well. So I can't say I blame him too much for that one._

_**Renegade**_

_So what other music do you like?_

While AIM informed Dean that Wayward Son was typing he took these few moments to read over what he needed until:

_**Wayward Son**_

_Well...I do like a lot of Rock. Like AC/DC, Styx, Kansas, and Metallica. But that last has to do mostly with my brother's car. Don't ask. Long story. I also like a bit of Pop...some any way. I like Jazz. A bit of classical. And some country...Though that depends on the song really. And for most of the music I listen to, it all depends on what I am in the mood for._

Dean chuckled a bit as he read that part having to do with Metallicar. Nice. "So that's why he likes Metallica. Cool." He found he could agree on the country. They did have some good songs. And he had heard a few pop songs. He didn't listen to much jazz, and you wouldn's catch him dead listening to classical.

_**Renegade**_

_Ah. Well, I like a bit of country too. Not much, but there are a few good songs that I've come across. I haven't heard much jazz really..My partner knows that stuff better than I do. He also likes a bit of classical. But me, I tend to stick with the rock. And a bit of pop_

_**Wayward Son**_

_What else do you want know?_

A few moments after he hit enter, Dean's phone vibrates in his pocket. Hitting the accept button he put the electronic device to his ear, "What's up Sammy?" He asked in a hushed tone. _"I'm hungry. Why don't you pick up some pizza on your way back?"_ Dean's stomach seemed to be in slight agreement with his little brother. _"And some beer. I killed the last one."_ Dean pouted and his voice got a bit louder at that, "Aw, man! You killed the beer!" He heard Sam give a laugh as a librarian shushed him. Making an 'oops' face he quieted down again, "Alright, pizza and beer. You want me to pick you up a salad Samantha?" He could almost hear the eye roll as Sam replied, "Nah, I'm craving pizza." Cool beans! Sam wanted something not healthy for once! "Alright, I'm gonna finish my research and I'll pick up dinner on my way home. Later." With that he hung up and hit enter on his keyboard.

_**Renegade**_

_What kinds of hobbies do you have? I mean other than hunting that is. Unless that's all you do really. I tend to sleep a lot. If I can._

_**Wayward Son**_

_Yeah, hunting is all I know anymore. I do read a bit. But I've only got like two books at the moment, so I haven't been reading much._

_**Renegade**_

_What books do you have?_

He knew the answer, and he decided that he would get Sam a new book while he was out still as well.

_**Wayward Son**_

_Interview with a Vampire and The Vampire Lestat._

He may give Sam shit for that, but still. The boy had half decent taste in books. And Dean kind of liked Anne Rice. Although, not for her vampire novels. He grinned a bit as he replied.

_**Renegade**_

_Stanford boy reading Anne Rice. That's hot._

He could almost imagine Sam's face turning bright red at that.

_**Wayward Son**_

_Yeah, well my brother makes fun of me for it. His favorite thing to say about it is "You got a full ride to Stanford just to read crappy vampire novels? What the fuck Sammy?" Mind you, I know he's only messing with me. He does that. Likes to make fun of me._

_And I admit, half the time, I like it. It lets me know that I'm still his little brother._

"Then I should make fun of you more often." What was he talking about, half his life was picking on Sam.

_**Renegade**_

_So it doesn't bother you when he picks on you?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Sometimes. But not all the time. When its really quiet and nobody has said anything for the last hour or more, then he's gotta do something to get me to talk to him. So picking on me or making fun of something about me- like my hair- gets the conversations started._

_**Renegade**_

_Your hair? What is it freakishly long?_

"Yes. Boy needs a damned hair cut." He mutters to himself as he then laughs at Sam's next reply.

_**Wayward Son**_

_My brother seams to think so. Its part of why he calls me Samantha. That and Francis...Although that's my middle name. He just thinks it funny._

He couldn't help but laugh a bit more as he replied.

_**Renegade**_

_Your name is Sam Francis? Wow. Sounds like you got the short end of the stick there buddy._

_**Wayward Son**_

_Yeah...Samuel Francis. And anytime I order a half-caf double vanilla latte he makes fun of me for it by calling me Francis because he swears up and down I'm gay. Even though he knows that I'm not._

_**Renegade**_

_Sounds like a douche to me._

Dean noted then that Sam seemed to have started typing rather quick.

_**Wayward Son**_

_He's not! He's just Dean. Its just how he is..._

Sam was quick to defend. Huh...

_**Renegade**_

_Wow there buddy. Didn't mean to offend. I was just sayin, its what it sounds like to me. Now, I don't know your brother, but it sounds to me like he gets his rocks off on making fun of you. You say he calls you gay and yet he knows your not. How many girls have you gotten?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Since the appocolypse and Lucifer going back to hell? Maybe three._

_**Renegade**_

_What about him?_

Dean noticed that Sam didn't answer right away. Which meant he was thinking. So Dean continued his research and jotted a few things down. When Sam did reply Dean had what he figured was enough to get them by.

_**Wayward Son**_

_Two that I can remember. His potential third was my third. She liked me better._

"She did not!" He pouted. Then he remembered how he had indeed turned on all the charm but the little blonde just seemed far more interested in his shy younger brother. And hell, could he blame her? God no! Sam was hot!

_**Renegade**_

_Nice. So it sounds to me like he's just jealous of your charm._

_**Wayward Son**_

_I doubt it. Girls tend to gravitate to him more than they do me. It seems they like the bad boy thing better than me. Dean says I'm too shy. And maybe I am. But when I'm interested in a girl, I actually want more than just ass. And thats why he calls me gay._

And Dean knew this. And he envied Sam for it. The only girl he had connected with had been Cassie. And admittedly, he still held a torch for her. But he also missed Lisa. And Ben. But he had Sam back and wouldn't trade that for the world.

_**Renegae**_

_Ah. Like I said. Jealous. You connect with girls on more than a sexual level. You go for the intelectual level as well. Right?_

Yeah. That's right he knew big words like 'intelectual.' He snickered a bit to himself as Sam replied.

_**Wayward Son**_

_Yeah actually. I like actually getting to know a person before I determine wether or not I might want to date them._

Dean licked his lips a bit as he then typed in:

_**Renegade**_

_So...Would you consider dating me?_

After a minute of Sam not answering Dean was about to ask if he was still there when:

_**Wayward Son**_

_I hardly know you. All I know about you is your taste in music, and that you're a hunter._

_So I wouldn't be able to make that decision unless I got to know you better._

Nodding, Dean looked at his watch and then picked up his phone to call Sam again. He was greeted with an, _"Yeah Dean?"_

"Sorry its taking so long Sammy, I'm about done here." Dean closed several of the many books surrounding him and shifted in his seat a bit. "You said you wanted pizza. Any specific toppings you want?" He let Sam think as he quietly hit the enter button on his typed reply.

_**Renegade**_

_Alright. Fair enough. lol. So why don't you get to know me? But that may have to wait. My partner is complaining about food. Will you be on later?_

When Sam replied with, _"Just pepperoni and cheese."_ Dean nodded, "Alright Sam, I'll call in the order now and pick it up on my way there." He heard a movement against the phone and then, _"Alright Dean, be careful bro."_ Sam had hung up and replied to Renegade then.

_**Wayward Son**_

_I probably will be. Just IM me, I'll answer. My brother and I are pretty much in for the night. I'll leave AIM on and talk to you later._

_**Renegade**_

_Alright. Later Sam. Hope to talk again soon._

With that he logged off and stowed his computer in the black bag he had bought to go with it. Returning all the books he had used to their respective shelves he then grabbed his notes, computer, and phone and left the library. As he walked out he placed an order for an extra large pizza and told them he'd pick it up. With that done he slid into Metallicar and started her engine. He made the pit stop to pick up beer and saw that the conveniance store had a book rack. Looking it over he saw that they had 'Queen of the Damned.' Grinning he picked up the book and tucked it under his arm. "Talk about luck." He chortled as he payed for book and beer. When he got to the pizza place his order was ready so he payed and picked it up then headed for the motel.

It was about thirty minutes later that Dean walked in the door and saw that Sam was frowning at his screen. With Pizza balanced precariously in one hand and the six pack of Budweiser clasped in the other he closed the door with a light snap. "What's up Sammy?" He asked as he walked over and slid the pizza box onto the table behind Sam's computer. "You look confused." Which wouldn't surprise him.

Hazel eyes looked up at him as he finished his sentence. "We seem to have a combination of hunts here."

Dean too frowned and cocked his head to the side, "Que?" He quipped in spanish as he pulled a slice of pizza from the box.

"Yeah. But it seems the main problem- and you're gonna love this- is witches."

Dean frowned darkly around his bite of pizza. "Stupid fucking witches." He grumbled. After a moment he asked, "The other problem?"

Sam gave a sigh and pulled up what looked like a video. It was for their current job. Motioning for Dean to take his place, Sam rose and grabbed a slice of pizza and a beer, walking into the small kitchenette dealy.

"Looks like there may be a shifter involved as well." As he said this he bit into his dinner and used the counter to pop the top on his bottle off.

Dean glanced up as Sam was opening his beer and cocked a brow, "How'd you do that?" he nearly whined. Sam had done that so many times in the past and he never could get the counter to catch the lid right. Sam just gave a cocky grin in reply as he took a swig of the drink.

Dean frowned and went back to watching the video. Sure enough, after two minutes, he saw the person of interest look towards the camera and watched as her eyes flared. Shaking his head he was about to say something to Sam when he noticed that the other wasn't in the room.

Spotting Sam in the bathroom at the sink he shrugged a bit and spotted an AIM chat box in the task bar. Pulling it up he read through it swiftly and smirked a bit. "Wayward Son?" Really Sam?" He chuckled lightly and heard Sam do like wise. Dropping the chat box back down as Sam walked back in he asked, "So who's Renegade?" He propped himself back a bit in the chair, lifting the two front legs off the floor a bit.

"Just a new friend on AIM." Was the shrugged reply. "Found me through Clair. He's a hunter." Sam dropped down to the chair across from Dean and pulled his computer to him while grabbing another slice of Pizza.

"Well? What'd you two talk about?" Sam shrugged again before replying, "Music, books, hunting, you." Dean raised a brow at the last. "Me?" Sam nodded and then Dean snapped his fingers, "That reminds me! Be right back." With that Dean was out of chair and out the door. Pulling open the back driver's side door he grabbed his computer bag and stuffed the book he had bought Sam into it.

Walking back inside he smiled, "Sorry, forgot my computer in the car. And..." He paused and reached into the pocket he had stowed the book. Pulling it out he tossed it to Sam. "Happy Birthday."

Sam was looking down at the book that he managed to snag from the air before it hit him in the head. "Queen of the Damned." He read off the title. "Dean-"

"I figured since, your birthday is in a couple of days, I'd get you a new book. And since you like crappy vampire novels," He paused and chuckled a bit, motioning to the book in his brother's hand, "I decided on Anne Rice as it was better than Twilight." He saw Sam make am amused face and nod at that one. "And you kind of needed the next one in the set. Even though, I'm pretty sure Queen of the Damned, is after Pandora, but I couldn't find Pandora so you'll have to deal with that one." He gave a bit of a grin as Sam looked up at him.

"Thank you Dean."

"Don't mention it." Dean smiled now and set himself up on his bed, with his laptop across his thighs. Turning his computer on he let it load as he slid off the bed to get the beer he had neglected earlier. As he sucked down some of the beer he watched his brother for a minute.

Sam was sitting at the table with his eyes glued to the computer screen. Dean chuckled a bit as he walked over and leaned over his brother's shoulder. "So, this Renegade," He scanned the profile page Sam was looking at. "You seem pretty interested in him." Sam shrugged, "You like guys?" Dean looked at his brother's profile to see a pink flush run over Sam's cheek.

"And this is why I don't discuss my personal life with you Dean." The elder frowned at his brother's words. "You constantly make fun of me for it." Dean raised an eyebrow. "Sam, I've seen you with girls. Hell I've walked in on you with girls more times than I care to remember." He stood back up straight and sighed. "So I know you're not gay Sammy." He shrugged and chuckled a bit. "I just wanted to confirm the theory I had."

Dean watched Sam look up at him with a frown and a raised brow. "Theory?" Sam seemed a bit nervous, "What theory?" Dean shrugged again and lifted the bottle to his lips. "That you're bi." Sam's mouth formed into a small 'O' as Dean drank from his bottle. "How long have you known?" Sam turned back to his computer.

Dean looked back at the profile page over Sam's shoulder. "Not too long, I suspected back in Tulsa." He shifted his shoulders a bit at the memory. He hadn't really liked the way the guy had been all over his baby brother. "Considering you didn't shift away too much from Blondie at the bar."

Sam gave a chuckle and a nod, "Yeah, I'm glad that he didn't try to persue what he thought was chemistry." Dean saw the taller visibly shudder. "He was cute and all, but damn he was annoying." Dean chuckled a bit as he made his way back to his bed. Looking at his computer he watched a moment as AIM automatically logged him on.

He looked up as he heard a door opening issue from Sam's computer. "What the hell was that?"

"Someone logging on on AIM." Sam's eyes darted to his AIM window.

"Was it your boyfriend?" Dean smirked as he settled in confortably against the headboard. As he pulled his computer to his lap he watched Sam's face turn pink. "Kidding Sammy. Just kidding."

"He's not my boyfriend, but yes, it was Renegade." Dean smirked a bit as he went about his nightly internet parusal.

With that same smirk in place he started a new IM session with Wayward Son.

_**Renegade**_

_Hey hotty. What are you doin?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Blushing at the moment. My brother was making fun of me for something and then you calling my hotty was not helping the blush go away._

Dean snickered and grinned at his screen as he replied. Glancing up when Sam looked away from him he saw that indeed Sam was still blushing.

_**Renegade**_

_What was he making fun of you for this time?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_He saw our conversation. When you logged on he heard the sound effect and asked what it was. When I told him it was the sound of someone logging on he asked me, and I quote, "Was it your boyfriend?" Which made me blush for some reason. I told him you aren't my boyfriend but yes it was you that had logged on._

_**Renegade**_

_Why did that make you blush?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Because he now knows that I'm bi and it makes me a bit nervous at the moment...And I'm almost afraid...No..nevermind..._

Dean read and muttered under his breath, "I efifng hate when you do that Sam." He could feel his brother's eyes on him now, "You alright De?" Dean's fingers faltered on the keyboard a moment as he looked up at Sam, "Huh? Oh yeah. I'm good." Dean flashed his usual flirty smirk and returned his eyes to his screen unknowing that Sam's heart was beating a mile a minute.

_**Renegade**_

_Come on. Tell me. Almost afraid of what? Trust me, I won't say anything to anyone Sammy._

_**Wayward Son**_

_Its Sam._

_Only Dean calls me that._

_I'm almost afraid that he'll find out._

Dean watched as each sentence popped up. _Too bad I am Dean you Guber._ He grinned mentally, _But you don't know that. Afraid I'll find out what Sam? Oh. Right._ Sam's question made him want to snicker. "Are you in a chat room with live porn Dean?" He laughed a bit as he continued to type, "Nah. No porn. bu I am in a chat room. Its pretty interesting. All kinds of people. Sadly though, it gets a bit crowded." He heard Sam chuckle as he hit enter.

_**Renegade**_

_Find out what Sam? Oh. Right. Yeah. I remember now. Those not so brotherly feelings._

_Would it be so bad if he found out? I mean, what if he felt the same way?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Yeah. It would be so bad._

_My brother, Dean Winchester, the skirt-chasing ladies man?_

_He's all about the women. If its got nice boobs and a bangin body, he'll do her._

Dean read that and frowned a bit. Was that really how Sam saw him?

_**Renegade**_

_Wow._

Dean hit enter and looked across the room at Sam. His eyes focused on those features as Sam read the reply. Dean heard the younger sigh and then watched as he looked up, "What?"

Raising an eyebrow he shook his head and pointed at his screen, "Nothin. Just starin' off inta space till chika replies." That seemed to satisfy Sam for his attention returned to his own laptop.

_**Wayward Son**_

_What?_

_**Renegade**_

_Just the way you say that. It really sounds like you're jealous._

Dean watched Sam again and when he didn't get a reply after a full minute or two he typed:

_**Renegade**_

_Sammy?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Its Sam._

_Sorry. I was thinking._

_**Renegade**_

_About?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Maybe I am jealous._

_**Renegade**_

_Why?_

Dean waited for Sam to reply by checking his email. As he was replying to an email from Bobby he glanced up and saw that Sam was frowning at his screen again. So he pulled the chat back up.

_**Renegade**_

_Sam? You alive over there? Why are jealous?_

He was rewarded by hearing the click of his brother's keyboard. "You okay over there Sammy? You sound a bit upset, with the typing and the slamming of the space bar." He asked this as his chat box flashed in the task bar. He had turned off most AIM sounds.

Sam was looking at him with a bit of a frown now, "Nah Dean, I'm fine. Just...a bit over exuberant is all." Dean just raised an eyebrow and nodded.

_**Wayward Son**_

_Because. Dean will go after any skirt that shows interest. If she's smokin, he'll get lucky. Or at least he'll try. And if he strikes out, he'll try another girl. How the fuck can I compete with that? Besides...What does it matter? He has no interest in guys, hence, no interest in me. And for another thing, its wrong on so many levels! I'm his brother for fucks sake! I mean really, its bad enough I'm going to hell, but now I'm pretty sure I have a fucking reservation in the special Hell for twats like me that are stupid enough to fall in love with their brothers!_

He furrowed his brow as he read this, and Sam seemd to notice for he spoke up, "My turn, you okay Dean? You looked confused." Dean nodded and started to type away his own reply, "Yeah, this chick is kinda strange is all. Its all good." Keeping his eyes on the screen he gave Sam his flirty grin and heard the sigh clear across the room as Sam typed something and slammed the enter button.

_**Wayward Son**_

_And then he doesn't even know what the hell that damned cocky grin does to me! GAH! The fucker!_

He read that and hit enter to his first reply before adding a second.

_**Renegade**_

_Twats? Interesting way to put it...And how can you be sure that you'll go to Hell, Sammy? I mean what if god doesn't see it as wrong? And how do you know he has no interest in guys? Have you ever tried talking to him about it? Okay, obviously not since you said he _just_ figured it out that you're bi. And maybe you don't have to compete. If it makes you so jealous, why not give him a taste of his own medicine? Make him jealous. And maybe, if you find out he does have an interest in guys, you can see if he has an interest in you._

_Cocky grin? What? Does it turn you on or something?_

"Yes! Yes it does damn it!" Sam errupted from across the room. _Okay then...that answers that..._"What does?" Dean was looking at the younger, trying to keep the grin off his lips. "You okay Sammy? You seem, a bit aggitated." It seemed that Sam had to force himself to look away as he shrugged and waved a hand at Dean and used the other to run through his brown locks, "Yeah, Dean, I'm fine. Just..." Sam paused with another sigh and Dean watched him shake his head, "Just go back to your chat room."

Dean noted that Wayward Son had started typing again as Sam looked away from him to reply.

_**Wayward Son**_

_It does more than that._

_When that grin is focused on me, it fills me with a warmth that I only feel when Dean is around. When he uses that grin on me, I feel like a bumbling idiot trying to pick up a girl for the first time in middle school. I feel like a teenager with his first crush. I know I sound like a fucking girl but right now, I don't give a rat's ass! That's how Dean makes me feel._

Dean sat watching his brother as he typed away. Wondering when he should say something to Sam...For now though, he would wait.

_I guess I know how all the women he's been with feel. That stupid grin can melt the hearts of even the most hardened old crones._

Dean gave a snort as he read the last part of that. Looking at Sam again he saw that the younger was intent on ignoring him for now so he chewed on his bottom lip and asked,

_**Renegade**_

_I'm sorry. You wanna talk about something else?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Yeah. Sure. Like what?_

_**Renegade**_

_I see, here on your profile page that your birthday is in two days. What are you gonna do for it?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Probably hunt. If this case Dean and I are on isn't over by then I'll be stuck hunting on my birthday again._

_Not that I would be doing anything special anyway. Dean would most likely take me to a bar, try to get me either drunk, laid, or drunk _and_ laid._

_Either way, not my idea of a fun birthday._

He grinned a bit as he read that. Well Sam knew him well. But he wanted to know what the other would like to do. Maybe give him an idea at least.

_**Renegade**_

_What is your idea of a fun birthday?_

_Or rather what would you like to do for your's?_

"Good Question Renegade." Dean looked up at Sam now and asked, "What's a good question?" Hazel eyes looked over at him now, "Renegade asked me what I'd want to do for my birthday." A smirk spread across Dean's lips as the thought _Did he now?_ crossed his mind. He watched Sam shake his head and look back to his screen.

_**Wayward Son**_

_Just hanging out with Dean for once. No horrific consumption of copius amounts of alcohol for once. I mean, sure, maybe a bottle of Jack or somethin. Maybe a good movie and pizza. Just...hanging out. No work. No hunting. For one night. That's all I want for my birthday._

Dean lifted his beer to his lips now and as he read Sam's reply. _Movies, pizza, and a bottle of Jack. Got it._ He was brought from his thoughts as he set the bottle aside and Sam asked, "So who are you talking to Dean?"

He pulled his email back up, finished his reply to Bobby, submitted it and went back to AIM to reply. "A couple people actually." Was the reply as he typed something. "Like I said, I'm in an online chat room. And there are multiple people in here."

_**Renegade**_

_That sounds like a good day to me._

_**Wayward Son**_

_Yeah, but that won't happen because this hunt is an ass kicker. We have to deal with more than one stupid thing here._

Damned witches and their stupid black magic...

_**Renegade**_

_Oh?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Yeah, we've got witches, and a shifter here to contend with. It sucks ass. Dean hates witches, and I hate shifters._

_**Renegade**_

_Why do you hate shifters? I mean, I know why I hate them and I can understand why he would hate witches. They give me the creeps. All that damned black magic. Ugh..._

"Hey Dean, Renegade shares your opinion on witches." Dean gave a light laugh and wondered why exactly Sam would hate shifters. Aside from the obvious.

_**Wayward Son**_

_Well, I hate shifters because one took the form of my brother once and tried to kill me. Then it fucking kidnapped me and again tried to kill me. Among other things..._

Among other things? What the hell? What the fuck did that shit head do to his brother?

_**Renegade**_

_Other things?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_I'd rather not get into it...I don't want to relive it...Again..._

He didn't...In my form? That no good piece of shit! If it wasn't already dead Dean would hunt it down again and torture it for the things it did to his Sammy!

_**Renegade**_

_Oh. I think I get it...I'm sorry._

_**Wayward Son**_

_Yeah. I still haven't told Dean about that. And I don't plan on it..._

Dean picked up his beer and downed a bit more of it as he watched Sam. When those Hazel eyes looked up he saw the pain in them, but the voice was light as Sam quipped, "Take a picture Big Brother, it'll last longer." He knew the grin was forced but he snorted in amusement and put his bottle aside again and Sam returned to his computer.

_**Wayward Son**_

_So. Tell me a bit more about yourself Renegade. All I know is that you're a friend of Clair's and you're a hunter that likes to rock and roll._

_**Renegade**_

_Well...what do you want to know?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Do you read? Or are you all about the hunt like my brother?_

_I read._ Dean thought as he typed. _Just not when you're around._

_**Renegade**_

_I read. Some. Not a lot, but I do read._

_My favorite book so far is Constantine. Its so far the most acurate. Even if it isn't as acurate as what we deal with. I also have read some Edgar Allan Poe. But if anyone other than you knows that, I'd deny it to the day I died._

Dean couldn't help it. He smiled as Sam started to laugh. "Now what's so funny?" He inquired watching the younger as he gasped out his answer, still laughing, "Just Renegade, he reminds me so much of you!" Without speaking Dean asked how with a tilt of his head and a raised brow.

"Just what he said, I asked if he reads and he told me that he owns Constantine, but will deny liking Edgar Allan Poe." Dean chuckled a bit as Sam continued to laugh at Renegade(him).

_**Renegade**_

_Why do I get the feeling you're laughing at me?_

Dean was surprised when Sam's laughter redoubled and he fell from his chair. "Oh! Shit! Sammy you okay over there?"

It seemed that all Sam was able to do as he laughed at Renegade was lifting a hand into the air and giving Dean a thumbs up. The shorter found this amusing now as he joined Sam in laughter.

After a few minutes of laughing Dean calmed himself enough to type another comment.

_**Renegade**_

_You are aren't you? -frowns- I'm gonna log off if you keep that up._

Dean continued to snicker a bit as he hit enter and waited for Sam to return to his chair.

_**Wayward Son**_

_No! I'm not laughing. I promise! Just ask my brother! :D_

Dean bit his bottom lip hard to keep from laughing as he read that.

_**Renegade**_

_I have a feeling if I ask him, if I knew him and if he had an AIM account, then he would probably tell me that you were laughing at me._

Hitting enter he heard Sam laugh a bit again.

_**Wayward Son**_

_Most likely. He likes getting me into trouble._

Dean snorted a bit and replied.

_**Renegade**_

_Anything else you wanna know chuckles?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_What kind of movies do you like?_

_**Renegade  
**__Depends on my mood really. And what my partner feels like putting up with. You?_

Dean was starting to wonder if Sam was writing a novel over there and was about to comment on that when his computer flashed at him. Clicking the message box to open it he read.

_**Wayward Son**_

_I find B grade horror movies entertaining. My brother and I...well we _used_ to sit and watch them all the time. We'd watch them and laugh at how they got everything wrong or point out flaws in plans. It was fun. Hell we don't do that a whole lot any more...He and I...We're just starting to get back on solid ground...I uh...I miss how easy it all used to be. Now...Its like both of us are walking on egg shells around each other. I don't know when he's just gonna randomly blow up and go back to Lisa, and he doesn't know if I've still got Lucifer in my head...Can't say I blame him really. If it weren't for the fact that I'd be able to feel the fucker, I'd be worried about that to..._

_I also like to watch some of the newer horror flicks. Pretty much do the same thing with them that Dean and I used to do with the B grades. Too bad I never get to watch them with him anymore..._

Reading that he could feel his throat clog up a bit, and his eyes start to well. Fighting the urge to cry (not something he did a lot of anymore and he refused to do it now) he typed his reply and hit enter.

_**Renegade**__  
Sounds like you and he need to talk Buddy. But for now...Lets try and change the topic, huh? Don't want you getting upset. I like talking to you._

_**Wayward Son**_

_Kay. Yeah. Good idea. What do you want to talk about?_

Dean watched his brother for a second before typing:

_**Renegade**_

_Anything you want, Tiger._

As he hit enter he winced a bit and wondered if that would give him away. But it didn't for all Sam replied with was:

_**Wayward Son**_

_-blushes- Kay..._

_**Renegade**_

_Why the blush?_

Dean again found his eyes watching Sam for a moment and then the taller looked up at him and blushed again. "Somethin' wrong Sammy?" The Winchester in question just shook his head and quickly returned to his computer screen.

_**Wayward Son**_

_Dean called me that on occasion. And...-blushes- I kind of liked the way it sounded when he said it...But...He hasn't called me that in a long time now, so I guess you just caught me off guard is all._

Dean read that, smirked slightly and nodded.

_**Renegade**_

_Ah. I see. Again, I think that the two of you need to talk. Just my opinion._

_Okay, how in the hell do we always end up talking about your brother?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_To hell if I know...Find a different topic. You pick it. Or we'll end back on Dean again._

_**Renegade**_

_Yeah...Obsessed much?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Whatever. Pick a topic damnit. :)_

Dean chuckled a bit and did just that.

The night progressed in this manner. Sam and Dean chatting back and forth on AIM and Sam was none the wiser that it was his brother with whom he was chatting.

_**Wayward Son**_

_Okay, I need to log. Dean and I have a job to deal with in the morning._

Dean too had looked at the clock and nodded. Yeah. Time for sleep.

_**Renegade**_

_Yeah, my partner and I as well. Talk to you later then? If we can get on that is. I'm not gonna promise much right now, I don't know how our jobs are lined up right now._

_**Wayward Son**_

_Yeah. Same here. I'll talk to you soon._

Dean read that and could almost hear what was missing. So he typed::

_**Renegade**_

_I hope. Night Sammy._

And before Sam could reply he logged off and let his computer shut down. He gave a quiet laugh when he heard Sammy's, "It's Sam." As he too shut his computer down.

Giving a loud groan and a stretch he put his computer away and walked over to his brother. "What, Renegade using my nickname?" He ruffled Sam's hair as he walked to the still opened pizza box. "It's Sam damn it." Dean grinned into his bite of pizza and watched as Sam flopped onto his bed fully clothed. "Not a good idea to sleep that way Sammy." Dean finished off his pizza in a few bites and walked over to Sam's bed, smacking his shod foot. "Come on, get ready for bed." A muffled "Make me." issued from Sam's pillow and Dean smirked. "Alright, fine. But to be fair, I haven't had to do this since you were little Sammy." And with that he reached down and quickly removed Sam's boots.

When he placed his hands on Sam's hips, perfectly intent on finishing his task, Sam shot up like an arrow. "Okay! I got it!" Those eyes were wild at the moment and Dean had the urge not only to laugh but to kiss Sam as well. "Hey, you told me to make you." He grinned instead and walked to his own bed, shucking of his shirt and jeans, leaving himself in only his boxers.

Dean could feel Sam's eyes on him as he tossed clothing aside. With a grin on his face, back still to Sam he stretched and groaned a bit again and crawled into his bed.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam bite his lip and he grinned into his pillow. Oh yeah. Sam was hooked.


	3. Happy Birthday Sam

The case was done!

Dean heaved a sigh as he flopped down on his bed and Sam did like wise. "Witches and Shifters be damned!" He laughed out when Sam's voice filled the room, "I will have a half decent birthday!" He turned to see Sam's fist pump the air and he emphasized 'will' in his sentence. "That's right! Happy birthday Sammy." Sam gave a thumbs up now, "Thank you." Dean sat up and looked at the clock. "Okay, I have an errand or two to run, I will be back in about fourty five minutes, an hour tops." He hoped he'd be back before that, but he'd have to see. Sam gave a nod, "I'm gonna take a shower and see if I can catch a bit of a nap. I'm beat." Dean laughed and grabbed his keys on the way out. "Go for it Birthday Boy. Be back soon." With that he was out the door and in the Impala before Sam replied.

Pulling his phone from his pocket he called in an order for a large pizza at the local pizza joint. "Yeah, pepperoni, extra cheese, black olives, aaaaand...Yeah, that's it." the lady on the other end laughed a bit and gave him a time and price. "Thanks. And can you make at least the olives spell out 'Happy Birthday' please?" She chuckled again, _"Sure thing."_ When the pizza ordeal was settled he hung up and went in search of a book store. Sam had said something about books, and yeah, Dean had already gotten him 'Queen of the Damned' but maybe he should also get another book for the kid. It was his birthday after all. And after all 'Pandora' was in the set. Wasn't it? He knew it was by Anne Rice so he figured on that one. "Ha!" He spotted the book store and parked the car.

"Can I help you?" A cute little blonde walked up to him as he searched through the section holding all of Anne Rice's works. "Actually," He gave her the smile Sam loved to hate and watched as she nearly melted, "I'm looking for Pandora." He told her. Something flickered in her eyes and she looked at the shelf before him, "My brother's birthday is today and he likes that set." He continued on ignoring the look that she had gotten. "Oh," Her smile picked up again and she moved a bit closer to Dean having plucked the book off the shelf and handed it over. "Here ya go. If he likes her vampire novels he might like some of her other stuff." She pointed at a few of the more religious books. "Nah, he's not much into those. He tried to read one once and tossed it aside after five minutes." He laughed a bit and moved away from her over to the area that held a few of Anne Rice's more racey novels. "Think that was the first time I've ever seen him be disgusted with a book." Dean felt he was doing really good ignoring blondie's advances as she sidled up to him again. "What about you?" She asked as he picked up Rice's Sleeping Beauty set. "I'm more into her Erotica novels." He indicated the box set in his hand. Finding the first book in the set on the shelf he took it up instead and then turned to the blonde. "I'll get these, thanks."

The girl had seemed really disappointed when Dean had bought the books and left, and that made Dean grin for some reason. He was pulling into the parking lot of local liquor joint and went in to grab a bottle of jack. The bottle he picked came with a set of shot glasses. "Why not? Its Sammy's birthday." The elder Winchester shrugged and made his way up front to pay. "This gonna be all for ya?" A cute brunette asked from behind the counter. What was this? Torment Dean day? He gave her his signature smile and nodded, "Yeah, brother's birthday tonight so I'm giving him a small party just the two of us. Hasn't been that way for a while." She gave him a smile and nodded. What she said made his head snap up and a blush cross his cheeks though, "Sounds kinda kinky." His face made her laugh apparently as she handed him his change. "Have fun." She waved him off.

Wow! He slid into his car and started her up. Well at least he had met one person who wouldn't judge. Pulling into the parking ot of the pizza joint he shut off Metalicar and walked inside. The girl he had spoken to on the phone looked up and smiled. "Birthday Pizza?" He nodded and grinned making her smile. "Right on time." She handed the box over as he handed over the money to pay for it. "Hope you guys have fun." She chuckled, he saluted and left the building dinner in hand.

Back in the car he looked at his watch and noted that he still needed to grab a movie to watch. Seeing the movie store right next door he grinned. "Perfect." He was in and out in a matter of ten minutes. Dean had gotten two movies, well three if you counted the one that he had rented as a joke. Fourty minutes and it only took five to get back to the motel. Damn he was good.

And indeed, five minutes later he pushed the door to the Motel open and let it close behind him. Sam was sprawled out on his bed, fully clothed, face up, eyes closed. Hadn't even made it to the shower. Dean shook his head and chuckled. Walking up to Sam he tapped the other's knee and jumped back when Sam shot up from his sleep, knife in hand, and a Latin curse on his tongue. "Wow buddy," Sam relaxed and slumped forward. "Talk about bad dreams..." He muttered and slid his knife back under the pillow.

"Never got to the shower huh Sammy?" Dean asked as he walked over to the table. "Nope. Guess I was too tired." Dean nodded, "Well, if you want we can put off food and alcohol till tomorrow." He offered as he looked in one of the bags. "Nah, we can- Wait. What?" He took on a really confused look now as Dean pulled out the bottle of Jack Daniel's and shot glass set. "Food." Dean pointed at the pizza box. "And Alcohol." He lifted the bottle up and then poured two shots. And it was a big bottle too. "Plus a movie or two and then I got you a present." He indicated the other two bags and watched as Sam went for them. Snatching up the bag with the books, Dean grinned a bit and held it behind his back as he placed the bottle aside. "27 Dresses, Dean? Really?" Dean laughed. "Figured you might like a chick flick since you're such a girl." He let the bag of books slide around his wrist, picked up the two shot glasses in one hand and the pizza box in the other. "You're an ass Dean." Followed him to the worn out couch in front of the television. "Bring the movies." He answered as he sat down. Placing the pizza box on the rickety table before the couch he looked up as Sam dropped beside him. "Pick one, I got an animated that's supposed to be good, the chick flick, and one of the Resident Evil movies. I don't remember which one." He sat back for a sec and looked at the other as he held up the animated one. "'How to train your Dragon' it is." He took the movie from his brother and walked to the TV to put it in the built in DVD player.

As he bent to put the movie in he heard Sam's intake of breath and an exhale from behind him. "Dean..." The Winchester in question stood and walked to the couch as the movie started. "Happy Birthday little brother." With that he handed over one of the shot glasses and they both downed their first shot of the night and dug into the pizza as they watched 'How to Train Your Dragon.'


	4. Sam's side 2

**_A/N Clair come in on this one. And Dean now has two AIM accounts and they are linked. And yes, you can do that(for those that don't have or use AIM) I figured it out last night XD_**

* * *

Sam was sitting in the passenger seat reading one of the books Dean had gotten him. Since it was his birthday present he was reading 'Pandora' before he cracked open 'Queen of the Damned.' What had surprised him about yesterday wasn't really that they had stayed in. No, they did that from time to time. It was that they had stayed in and done exactly what Sam had wanted to do. Watch a movie, hang out with Dean. Shit they hadn't done in a long time together. Not since...well pre-apocalyptic. He had expected Dean to drag him to the local bar, get him drunk and proceed to get him a girl for the night. But he had done none of that. He had gone out, gotten him another new book, a large ass bottle Jack, rented a few movies, and gotten a pizza with the few toppings that they both liked. Not loaded with the heart attack inducing shit Dean preffered.

Now how in the hell had Dean known exactly what Sam had wanted to do? Sam had only told Renegade those things. Did Dean know Renegade? No. Impossible. Dean didn't have an AIM account. Though now that Sam thought about it, if Dean did have one, he might use a song name like Renegade for his screen name. But no. Dean didn't know Renegade. At least he hoped to hell not.

Dean was climbing into the car now as Lydia was confronting Lucius in the middle of the Forum in front of the Emperor's Temple. "Just can't put it down can ya Sammy?" Dean drawled as he tossed a set of keys into Sam's lap and started the car. "Got a room, sadly, its a single. We gotta share a bed. On the upside, its a King." He drove around to their room. "Just don't hog the covers." He put Metallicar in park and shut her off. "Commin' in?" He got out, went to the trunk grabbed their duffles and went to the door. Sam was out, gun duffle in one hand, keys and book in the other. He unlocked the door and pushed it open allowing Dean in first.

Inside they looked around. The walls were painted a bright green with a light purple trim. The carpet was a turd brown shag. The bed was indeed a King and the bedding looked to be several shades of blue. The fitted was a pale blue, almost white, the sheet itself a light sky-ish color, the blanket was a navy, the bed skirt- really?- was a royal blue and the many pillows were covered in cases that ran the whole spectrum of blue. Wow this room was tacky! "Well," Dean seemed to agree with Sam's silent observations. "We've been in worse." Sam nodded and both walked to the table that in the middle of the room. Placing the gun duffle and his laptop bag on the table Sam took his own duffle from his brother and walked to the waist high- rather below waist high for them- dresser and dropped it to the long surface.

"Oh, Sam, I created an AIM account." This caught Sam off guard as he turned to look at Dean, "When?" The older male chuckled a bit, "Last night. After you went to bed. Clair helped me set up my profile and everything." He chuckled a bit. "She also called. Said she might need our help on a case. She'll call us again if she does." Sam nodded at that and then, "Back to the AIM Account. Why?" Dean just shrugged and walked over to place his own bag on the dresser top. "Felt like it. And Clair said I should." He then picked up his laptop bag and walked over to the table. "I added you as a friend. You should add me." Dean flashed a grin to the taller as he shifted the gun bag to floor at his feet. "I think you'll like my name." Dean looked practically giddy now as he set up his computer.

Sam shook his head and set up across from his brother at the table. When his computer was loaded and his AIM logged on a chat box popped up on his screen and flashed with

_**Gr33n-3ggs-&-Hm**__ has sent you an IM request_

"Green eggs and ham Dean? Really?" Dean flashed him a grin and kept his eyes on his screen. Both looked to their AIM windows as Clairvoyant logged on. "Hey! Its Clair!" Sam exclaimed with a grin as he pulled up a chat box with their friend.

_**Wayward Son**_

_Hey Clair! What's up! Gotta question. Who in the blazes is Renegade?_

He hit enter and waited for her to reply as Dean whined at him, "Accept the chat Sasquatch!" With a sigh he did just that and was accosted by::

_**Gr33n-3ggs-&-Hm**_

_Hey there Sam I Am!_

Sam looked up at his brother and just shook his head, "Really Dean? What are you? Five?" The elder gave him what appeared to be a hurt look and a pout. Sam chuckled and flipped back to the chat window with Clair as she replied to his queary.

_**Clairvoyant**_

_You don't know? Then I'll let him tell you in his own time._

_**Wayward Son**_

_Seriously? Tell me!_

Clair seemed intent on leaving him high and dry so he sighed.

_**Wayward Son**_

_Fine be that way._

_Okay, so really? Green eggs and ham? You couldn't help him pick something no so...little kid like?_

_**Clairvoyant**_

_LOL Aw come on! It fits him! Its just so...Dean! :D_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Well, I guess you're right...It is a bit immature and that is very much Dean. :)_

_**Clairvoyant and Renegade**__ wish to invite you to a group chat_

Sam blinked he hadn't even realized Renegade was on. Perhaps he had been on before Sam? Yeah. That was it. Otherwise Sam would have messaged him already. Accepting the invite he smiled now.

_**Wayward Son**_

_Hey Renegade. :D_

_**Renegade**_

_Miss me Sammy? ;D_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Its Sam. And maybe..._

_**Renegade**_

_Maybe? Oh, right, too busy pining after big brother Dean, huh?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_-blushes-_

_**Clairvoyant**_

_Play nice Ren. Its kind of hard for him to talk the stubborn jack ass. :( He's too full of himself and all into chasing skirts for poor Sammy to even work up the courage to say anything._

_**Wayward Son**_

_-blushes and frowns- Wow, Clair, way to make me sound like even more of a girl that Dean claims I am..._

_**Clairvoyant**_

_Sorry Sam. But its true! He's too much of a skirt chasing, full of himself dick to even sit still long enough for you to say something._

_**Wayward Son**_

_Watch it Clair. It may be true, but that's my brother your talkin' about._

_**Renegade**_

_Yeah, that's one thing I've noticed...Sammy here can bad mouth Dean-o, but the first time someone else does it, he's all over their ass to defend him._

_**Clairvoyant**_

_Its a family thing. Dean'll do the same thing. And I don't think either realize they do it._

_**Wayward Son**_

_We're family. We're all each other's got._

_**Renegade**_

_Hey...you got friends Sammy._

_**Wayward Son**_

_Yeah. I know...But friends come and go...Family...it doesn't...-frowns- in the end, its really all you got..._

_**Clairvoyant**_

_That's part of why you're afraid to tell him, huh?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_-nods-_

_**Renegade**_

_You're afraid that he'll leave..._

_**Wayward Son**_

_-frowns- Yeah...I can't live with that...I'd rather die than live without Dean...So I think I'll just stick to- what did you call it?- pining after my big brother. I've learned to hide shit from him, I think I can deal with that still._

_**Renegade**_

_I think you should tie him to the bed and make is ass listen. Or any time you get dragged to a bar, flirt with the hottest piece of ass you can find and give him a taste of his own medicine. See how he likes it._

_**Clairvoyant**_

_As much as I _really_ like the first one, I think the second one is a better idea._

_**Renegade**_

_Yeah, you would like the tieing him down idea wouldn't you?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_What can be said, I mean its a hunters life. We tend to like a bit of pain and bondage now and then. -shrugs- lol_

_**Clairvoyant**_

_;D_

_**Renegade**_

_lol_

_**Wayward Son**_

_lol_

Sam took this moment to look up from his screen and across to Dean now. The elder had been quiet for a while now and now that Sam was paying attention he could hear the constant typing at the keyboard. What was Dean doing over there? Typing a novel?

Glancing at the screen again he saw that Renegade had replied.

_**Renegade**_

_You like the thought of being tied down Sammy?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Its Sam. And why would I tell you that?_

_**Renegade**_

_Well since you won't balls up and talk to Dean, maybe you can have a bit of fun with me instead? -winks-_

_**Wayward Son**_

_Cute. But I don't think so._

Sam looked up to see Dean still focused on his screen ever so intently. "Who are you talking to Dean?" The elder looked up with a snap of his eyes and a grin, "Just Clair and a new friend on AIM, since you won't talk to me." Dean looked as if he were pouting and Sam had to laugh. Such a dork.

_**Renegade**_

_Hey, I gotta go for now you two. I'll talk to you later. Night Clair. Night Sammy. -winks-_

_**Clairvoyant**_

_-shakes head- Shamless flirt. Night Ren._

_**Wayward Son**_

_Night._

_**Renegade**__ has left the chat_

Sam heaved a sigh and scrubbed his hands over his face. Who the hell was he?

_**Clairvoyant**_

_Okay Sam, I'll give you a couple hints and a bit of info to help with that._

Sam blinked and read.

_**Clairvoyant**_

_He's got more than one account. He's a friend on your list. You've worked with him before. You know him better than you think. There's a reason he calls you Sammy. And I'm logging for the night. Oh. I think you should give him a taste of his own medicine later...Night Sam._

_**Clairvoyant**__ has logged off_

Sam frowned and read her last message over and over again. He was snapped out of his reading by Dean. "Okay, Sammy. I'm bored now. We should go to the local bar." Sam raised an eyebrow and after a few seconds of thought he nodded. He shut his computer down as Dean did likewise and got up from the table following Dean out to the car.


	5. Dean's side 2

**_A/N This is Dean's conversation with Clair. It starts when she calls him a skirt chasing jackass. Or something to that effect. :D_**

* * *

_**Gr33n-3ggs-&-Hm**_

_Wow, harsh much Clair?_

Dean had pulled up a new IM to Clair on his new account. After he had created this one he had quickly set about linking them like she had told him to.

_**Clairvoyant**_

_What? You are! You can't sit still long enough for him to even work up the _nerve_ to even _hint_ at liking you!_

_**Gr33n-3ggs-&-Hm**_

_Yeah, but still. I mean, I'm in the same chat room!_

_**Clairvoyant**_

_He doesn't know that. ;)_

_**Gr33n-3ggs-&-Hm**_

_This is true. :)_

_**Clairvoyant**_

_Huh...You're right he is quick to defend..._

_Oh. That reminds me. Sam was bugging me to find out who Mr. Renegade is._

Dean, keeping his face passive on the off chance Sam was watching him internally screamed.

_**Gr33n-3ggs-&-Hm**_

_You didn't tell him did you?_

_**Clairvoyant**_

_Does it look like I told him? -points to chat room-_

_**Gr33n-3ggs-&-Hm**_

_Good point. I wonder if he'll ever figure it out._

_**Clairvoyant**_

_Drop enough hints and he will._

_Oh, and I'm glad to see I didn't need to tell you how to link accounts._

_**Gr33n-3ggs-&-Hm**_

_Yeah. It wasn't too hard. Once I figured it out._

_**Clairvoyant**_

_Just how Schitzoid do you feel right now?_

_**Gr33n-3ggs-&-Hm**_

_I think its more MPS than Schizophrenia._

_**Clairvoyant**_

_MPS?_

_**Gr33n-3ggs-&-Hm**_

_Multiple Personality Disorder_

_**Clairvoyant**_

_And you call Sam the geek boy._

_**Gr33n-3ggs-&-Hm**_

_Actually I got that from Sam._

He chuckled a bit and switched back to the three way chat with Renegade.

_**Clairvoyant**_

_Hint hint. lol_

After the bondage and pain comment was made by Sam.

_**Gr33n-3ggs-&-Hm**_

_Yeah, if he ever gets the guts to do either of those! I highly doubt it though..._

_Great, now I'm competeing with myself...Now I really feel like I have multiple personalities._

_**Clairvoyant**_

_LOL_

_**Gr33n-3ggs-&-Hm**_

_Okay, I have to bench Renegade for now._

_**Clairvoyant**_

_Okay. Well you and I can still talk here for now. I think I'll stick around and chat up Sammy for a bit._

_Hey, I'm going for the night. I'm getting kind of tired. I'll talk to you later. Let me know if Sammy gets the balls you say he doesn't have. -hugs- Night Dean-o._

_**Clairvoyant**__ has logged off_

Dean closed out the chat window and logged off of AIM. "Okay, Sammy. I'm bored now. We should go to the local bar." He licked his lips a bit and waited to see what Sam said. When the taller took his sweet ass time Dean thought for certain he'd say no. But when he nodded Dean shut down his computer, jumped up and waited for Sam to follow him to the car.


	6. Foul and Bitter

The boys were covering the pool tables. Sam had gotten roped into playing with a group of guys whose girls had decided he was kind of cute. What Sam didn't know is that they were hustling and thought he was easy prey. What they didn't know was that Sam had been playing pool since he could reach the top of a table. So when they placed money on the game he nodded and shrugged, "Sure, whatever. Don't be surprised if I lose then." He had laughed a bit and decided that since Dean was the one over at a different table hustling for them, he'd relax and take it easy. For once he didn't particularly care about winning. Dean won enough in hustling for the both of them.

So when he walked away from the game four hundred up he was utterly surprised. It looked like when he wasn't trying to win, he played better. "Cool." He muttered as he slid onto a stool up at the bar and ordered a beer.

Dean was across the room now, having won four rounds at pool getting them two hundred a game, so he was up eight hundred. That was the most he had gotten in a good while at a game of pool. He was now sitting with a cute little blonde at a back table. She was in his lap and plastered to his chest, nuzzling and licking at his neck. Now normally he'd be all attentive and into making those sexy happy noises that most girls seemed to like, but right now he was a bit too preoccupied with watching his brother. Sam had ordered a beer at the bar and was now sucking it down when a guy about his height walked up and sat beside him. Would Sammy do it? Doubtful.

Now this guy. He looked to be about Sam's height, Dean's build and hair the color of jet. Dean couldn't see his eyes from here but he bet they were a bright blue. He didn't know why, but for some reason blue looked like it would go well with that guy. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a white tee-shirt and a gray button down over shirt. Black work boots covered his feet. He was leaning on the bar, beer bottle in one hand and the other resting on the edge of the bar near Sam's elbow. Sam lifted his bottle to his lip as the guy said something to him. Dean watched those Hazel eyes turn in his direction, harden, and then he turned back to the guy and shook his head.

What was that?

Taking a deep swig on his beer he started when a guy with black hair and royal blue eyes walked up and sat on the stool next to his. "Hi. Name's Jet." Sam gave a slight nod, "Sam." He faced the bar at the moment. Looking at the guy now he did a quick once over. The guy was pretty hot. Ebony colored hair, eyes a deep rich blue, a face that could at least get a woman's- or man's- attention, and a build much like his brother's. No. Not thinking about Dean...At least not right now. "You here with anyone?" Sam took a swig of his beer again and glanced back at Dean.

Typical! A girl plastered to his chest, and he was letting her kiss and bite at skin that should have been his and his alone. That fucker! Oh well. What the ass didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Looking back at Jet now he shook his head. "Nah. I'm not." This seemed to please the other male now for he finished off his beer and placed the bottle on the bar. "You wanna get outta here?" His smile was kind of cocky, with a twist of sweet. "Bet I can make you forget that you're alone tonight." He offered. Sam's grin turned to a smirk as he finished off his single beer and put the empty aside. "We'll see about that." The two were away from the bar and heading for the door before Sam ever finished the sentence. If Dean could sleep around, then so could he.

What the hell was that?

Dean watched as his brother started to leave the bar with this stranger. Wait! Sam was...Holy shit! Taking Renegade's (his) advice! And even though he knew it was coming, or at least he figured it might, he still wasn't ready for that feeling! That feeling in his gut as you realize that, 'Oh shit! He's for real!' and then the anger that starts to well up in your chest, moving up to cloud your better judgment making you want to pound the living daylights out something or someone. And before that someone became Blondie in his lap Dean grunted to her, "Okay Cutie, I thought I'd be up for some fun tonight, but it looks like I'm just not into it." She pouted and slid a piece of paper into his shirt pocket. "Call me if ya change yer mind." She twanged as she moved from his lap and sauntered over to the bar.

Dean was up and out the door moments later. The parking lot was empty of people. No one was outside save for the occasional local heading to what looked to be a local fair. Where could they possibly have gone? Sam and his current beau were nowhere in sight!

Yeah. Dean had come to terms with this. He did _not_ like tasting his own medicine. It was foul and bitter.

Sam's face was flushed and his eyes were bright. Okay, so the guy could make him forget being alone. "That was amazing!" He panted and Jet started to laugh. "I told you." Royal blue eyes twinkled as they looked into rich hazel. "The fair's only once a year, but I promise that you can't miss it if you're in town." Sam laughed a bit. "I haven't been to a fair since I was a kid." Jet looked at him in mock shock. "Blasphemy!" Sam had to laugh again. This guy was pretty cool. "Look, I have to be honest with you-"

"Don't worry about. I saw the way he was watching you so I figured if I didn't make a move, he would." It was Sam's turn to look shocked. Only his was genuine. "Wait, what?" Jet chuckled, "The guy with the blonde attachment. He was watching you pretty hard." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Was he now?"

Well he had been looking when Sam had turned to look back. But that didn't mean anything. Did it? No. The look on Dean's face when Sam had turned back had been one of amusement. Hadn't it? Or at least that's what Sam saw from where he was. But then again, he also had a girl sticking to him like fucking velcro so...

Sam heaved a sigh. It didn't really matter now did it? "The guy was my brother...So if he was really watching me that intently, it was only because he's protective." Sam shrugged, "I guess...I mean..." Sam sighed again.

"You love him right?" Sam looked up sharply and saw Jet watching him intently, "Look, I know what its like to be in love with someone I really shouldn't be." He gave a slight smile, "But if you love him, you need to tell him. And if he doesn't listen very well, tie his ass down." Jet gave a cheeky grin and Sam laughed. "You sound like a friend of mine online." Jet shrugged, "Great minds think alike." Sam laughed yet again, "More like kinky minds." This made Jet laugh as well as the black haired male led Sam to their next ride.

Dean was sitting against the headboard of his bed, laptop on his thighs, fingers dancing over the keys as he bitched to Clair when Sam walked in. Green eyes rolled over the taller and took in what he saw. Jacket wide open, hair mussed like wind had blow it all out of order- or fingers had raked through it multiple times. His face was flush and eye were brighter than usual. Sam looked as if he had been shown a helluva good time. And that irked Dean to no end.

Yeah. Foul and bitter.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean snapped out as Sam walked past him to his own bed. "Out." Was the only reply. So he tried again, "Who was the guy?" Sam rid himself of the shirts he was wearing and dropped them on top of his duffle, "Jet." Dean cocked a brow. Kind of ironic if you asked him. "Where'd ya go when you left the bar?" Sam turned and looked at Dean now, "With him." Obviously! Dean wanted to scream now. "Where?" Sam flung his arms to the sides and exclaimed, "What's with the third degree Dean? Huh, I went out with a guy I met at the bar and had a good time!" He turned back to his bed and worked the sheets until they were just how he liked them, "Its not like you don't do that on a regular basis." Dean heard the muttered remark and snapped, "Is there something you're not telling me, Sam?" Sam stood staight and looked back at Dean now, "Why? Is there something _you're_ not telling _me_?" Dean blinked and felt oddly confused, "What? No." Had Sam figured it out? Did he know yet? No. Dean was sure of that. "Then no, I have nothing to tell you." That seemed to be the end of that for Sam was now crawling into his bed and heading off to sleep.

Dean heaved a sigh and returned to his conversation with Clair. Saying goodnight and informing her that Sam was back he logged off and also turned in for the night. He had a strange feeling in his gut and he found he didn't like it much.


	7. So Screwed

_He's got more than one account._ Well that hadn't helped Sam much. A friend on Sam's list huh? Well...He looked through his list and read the names over. _Karategirl, neptacataria, adamantpadge, Renegade, Clairvoyant, Gr33n-3ggs-&-Hm, N0t0r!u5-Hcker, HotBlooded, WiccanAngel, CelticBrat_...Yeah, that was his friends list. And he had worked with Hacker, Clairvoyant, Wiccan and her sister Celtic, as well as Dean. So Wiccan and Celtic were girls as was Clair, and Hacker was as gay as the day is long, but was happily commited to his partner. That left Dean. Couldn't be? Could it?

Well, Dean was the only one he let call him Sammy- no matter how much he protested. And Renegade insisted on calling him that...Well that did make a bit of sense. But if Renegade was GE&H and both were Dean, then why hadn't he run screaming yet? Or maybe he was biding his time to see if Sam really would just keep it locked away. And maybe if he did then Dean figured it would be okay. But wait. Why would he, as Renegade, tell Sam to give Dean a taste of his own medicine? That just didn't make sense. Unless...that would mean Sam wasn't the only one with these feelings. Right? Or was it just Dean's way of fucking with him? Either way. That meant Dean knew.

"Well good." He muttered under his breath as he shut down his laptop now. "That means I can forgo the tieing him down part." He bit savegly into his bite of salad. "Besides, he might like that. Ass."

"Who's an ass Sammy?" Dean slid into his usual seat across from the taller. They were in a diner for lunch and Dean had been in the bathroom through Sam's whole thought process. "You are." He replied without hesitation. Dean looked at him sharply. "Whaddid I do?" He asked deffensively. "Last night." Sam said shortly. "Last night?" Dean took a moment, "Oh! What about it? I was worried. That wasn't like you." He seemed to squirm a bit. Sam raised an eyeborw. "What wasn't like me? Going out and having a good time? No you're right. That's more like you." He snarked and polished off his salad. "You're the one that usually picks up a random chick and shows her a good time." Sam growled low, "So I figured why not. If you can go out and screw around and show random strangers a good time, then why the hell can't I?" He was up and out of the diner a few second later, leaving a slightly bewildered Dean to deal with the bill.

Since the diner was literally three doors down Sam and Dean had walked from their current motel for lunch. Dean ran out the door and quickly caught up to his brother, "Sammy what the hell?" He wrapped his fingers around Sam's forearm and pulled him to a stop. Yanking the younger around to look at him Dean started, "What's gotten into you?" He knew that was a bit of a dumb question, but as far as he knew, Sam had no idea he was Renegade. "This isn't you, Sammy." He tried for calm now, "Look, I get that you're upset about something, and I understand that you may not want to tell me about it- seeing as I am not one for talking shit out- but I will listen you know." Sam raised an eyebrow, "With or without the ropes and chains?" Dean's turn to cock a brow, "Kinky." Sam just scoffed and yanked his arm from Dean's grip and stomped off.

"Aw, come on Sammy! You had to see that one coming before you even asked!" He ran ahead so that Sam either had to stop or go around Dean, "Look, I'm sorry, if you want to talk about anything, just let me know. And make sure I understand that its important, otherwise I may not listen." Dean advised on the last part. Sam just rolled his eyes and moved around his brother. A muttered 'Whatever' drifted back to Dean as Sam got to their door ahead of him.

Once both men were inside Dean dropped to his bed and pulled his laptop to his thighs. He had started AIM up earlier and left his status to away. Clair had messaged him.

_**Clairvoyant**_

_Hey Dean. Let me know when you're back._

_**Gr33n-3ggs-&-Hm**_

_Hey Clair. Back. So I told you last night that Sam did it. He left with some random guy. Well not too long ago I told him- since he's being more like me and so not Sam at the moment- that if he wanted to talk I'd listen and then he asked me if that was with or without the ropes and chains. You know what I said?_

_**Clairvoyant**_

_Kinky? Or was it more like "Ooo baby."_

Dean read that and laughed a bit.

_**Gr33n-3ggs-&-Hm**_

_LOL The first one. But there were three things that crossed my mind when he asked that. And Kinky was the first. The second was, _'I'd like that too much.'_ And the third was, _'You don't have the guts.'_ But then again, I said that about him giving me a taste of my own medicine so..._

Dean looked up and saw that Sam was also on his computer and a few moments later a second messenger tab popped up on his screen.

_**Gr33n-3ggs-&-Hm**_

_Hang on Clair, Sam wants to talk to Renegade._

He got an 'okay' from Clair before he switched screens.

_**Wayward Son**_

_So I did it. I left with some random 'hot piece of ass' as you so delicately put it._

_**Renegade**_

_Yeah. Clair told me. Said Dean messaged her when he got back to the room last night and he was pissed as hell. -grins- Way to go Sammy._

He expected the usual 'Its Sam' but instead got::

_**Wayward Son**_

_Yeah. And now I just think he's not telling me something. I mean other than he was jealous as all hell. I mean that's all I can think would explain your blow up when I walked in the door last night._

His_ blow up I mean._

Dean blinked and reread that. Then read the second message.

_**Renegade**_

_So he blew up on you when you got home? Nice. I'd say he was jealous. And what do you mean he's not telling you something?_

Dean had no idea he was falling into a trap when a third message tab popped up on his screen. It was a request for a chat. With Sam and Clair. But it was for Gr33n-3ggs-&-Hm. Dean frowned a moment and was slightly startled when Sam quipped from his bed, "Just accept the chat you dolt." Dean looked at Sam and hesitantly accepted.

_**Clairvoyant**_

_Decided I wanted to chat with both of you in one room instead of two different chats. Its a bit of a pain._

_**Wayward Son**_

_Its all good Clair._

_I know..._

_**Gr33n-3ggs-&-Hm**_

_Yeah, that's fine Clair. No biggy. Know what Sammy?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_That you're not telling me something Dean. And I will find out what it is. Just wait..._

Dean's other chat with Sam was flashing as was his chat with Clair. Okay. Maybe this was a bad idea...

_**Wayward Son**_

_So who are you anyway? I mean Clair won't tell me, and she told me that I've worked with you before, so I can only assume that clearly I know you. But who are you?_

Dean frowned and quickly switched to the chat with Clair.

_**Clairvoyant**_

_Sorry about that, he made me start a chat room with you guys. Just a bit of a warning. I think he's got something up his sleeve..._

_**Gr33n-3ggs-&-Hm**_

_You think! Have you read the chat room comment? And he just asked me who Renegade was! What the hell? I have never felt more fucked in my life! I have an odd feeling he knows!_

_**Clairvoyant**_

_Chill Dean. If he does, ride it out and deal. If not, then just roll with the punches. But one day you will have to tell him. ;) Until then I wish you luck. I'll let you be for now._

Dean sighed and went back to the Renegade chat.

_**Renegade**_

_Sorry, one too many people talking to me at one shot._

_**Wayward Son**_

_Gets a bit confusing doesn't it?_

His three way chat was flashing now. Checking it real quick his face froze.

_**Wayward Son**_

_Having to deal with more than one chat at a time..._

He blinked and felt a sinking in his gut as the Renegade chat flashed again.

_**Wayward Son**_

_...when its just so much easier to use one and be done._

_**Renegade**_

_-blinks-_

Dean swallowed and checked the other chat as Clair had said something now.

_**Clairvoyant**_

_Busy guys?_

_**Wayward Son**_

_As a matter of fact we are Clair. Dean and I are going to log for now. He and I have to talk. Don't we Renegade?_

Dean could only register his computer dinging at him that Clair had answered before Sam uncerimoniously closed Dean's computer and placed both aside. _Oh shit. I'm in trouble._


	8. Foul and Bitter reprise

**_A/N Sorry for the delay in update everyone. I've been a bit busy the last few days. But here it is! Chapter 8! Hope you like~ *grins evilly*

* * *

_**

Sam was pushing Dean back against the headboard. His computer was being replaced by a very tall, very muscular, and strong little brother. "So, Dean..." That voice was very husky now. Or rather, more so than usual. "Sammy?" Dean managed as Sam's fingers traced from Dean's shoulders down his arms. Those fingers were at Dean's elbows when the taller finally answered, "You have anything you wanna tell me?" There was that question again. Only coming from Sam first this time. "W-well...You seem to know already..." Dean gulped as two sets of fingers wrapped around his wrists gently. "Know what Dean? That you're Renegade? Yeah. I know that. But that's not what I'm talking about." He cocked his head to the side and looked Dean in the eyes, "W-what then?" The shorter had this odd feeling in his gut. This feeling was different from the one in the bar and the one when he went to bed.

The feeling in the bar had been pure jealousy. The one when he went to bed was slight dread, mixed with a pinch of fear. This one, well today's feeling was a combination of nervousness, excitement, hunger, and desire. All tinged with a haze of fear. What was Sam going to do? He knew what he wanted Sam to do right now...

Dean was so wrapped up in the hazel eyes that were looking into his that he hadn't heard Sam's voice really and he sure as hell didn't seem to notice when Sam's hands shifted to slap handcuffs on Dean's wrists and used them to fasten the elder to the bed. "You weren't listening to me were you big brother?" Sam breathed against his ear. Now how in the hell? Dean blinked as Sam's voice penetrated his thoughts and he quickly took in what was going on. His arms were fastened to either side of the headboard and try though he might, he would _not_ be able to break free.

Stupid iron headboards and Sammy with his real handcuffs. Boy better know where the key is.

Sam saw Dean eye the cuffs warily and grinned a bit. Pulling the key from his pocket he flashed in front of Dean's face and made him watch as he put the key on the nightstand between their beds. "Now. Again I ask. You weren't paying attention to me where you?"

Sam watched as Dean's Adam's apple bobbed in a swallow as he shook his head. "I didn't think so." Sam chuckled as he climbed from Dean's lap and walked to the foot of the bed. "I asked you, why, as Renegade, did you flirt with me so much?" He saw a flush creep across Dean's cheeks. "So you knew. About my feelings being less than brotherly?" Dean seemed unable to speak so he nodded instead. "Ah." It was Sam's turn to blush now. "How long?" The older brother swallowed again and took a deep breath before answering. "Since I came back from hell." Sam frowned and looked down. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Dean cocked a brow and looked at the other. "And risk you running off on me in fear that I'd leave first?" Sam looked up now, what looked to be tears filling his eyes. "I don't think that would have been all that beneficial to the situation at the time." Sam nodded and looked down again. "And now..." Dean looked to his bound arms and realized that his brother had more guts than he gave him credit for, "Since you have proven me wrong on two things already," Sam looked a bit confused so he explained, "I pretty much told Clair that you didn't have the guts to (a) tie me down, and (b) give me a taste of my own medicine." Sam nodded with a light chuckle and then a bright blush fell over his cheeks, "What is it Sammy?" The younger looked back down at the floor, his hands sliding into his pockets and he mumbled something that Dean didn't quite catch. "What was that Baby boy?" Hazel eyes lifted to meet emerald across the bed, "I didn't do anything Dean." Sam seemed to be a bit embarrassed. "Whaddaya mean?" Sam swallowed and took a deep breath. "When I left with Jet," Dean nodded a feeling in his gut rising up again. The same as when he was in the bar. Imagining Jet's hands on Sam- _HIS_ Sammy- had Dean Winchester wanting to pound him into a fine pulp, "He took me to the fair."

"The fair?" Dean felt a sense of mild relief and high confusion. "Yes, Dean." Sam blushed a bit, "He said he could make me forget that I was alone and when he got me outside he suggested that I needed some fun to relax." That feeling of jealousy dissolved completely. His Sammy was still his. "So...I was jealous for nothing?" Dean watches as another blush crossed Sam's cheeks and then vanished as Sam nodded. "Is that why you blew up on me? Because you didn't think I'd really do it?" It was Dean's turn to nod and blush lightly now.

As he willed the blush away Sam was kneeling on the bed and crawling up to Dean. On some sort of instinct, or autopilot thing, Dean let his legs stretch out and fall open as Sam crawled up the bed and between them. "So you admit that I really did make you jealous?" Dean nodded at his brother's words.

Sam was holding himself balanced over Dean with both hands on either side of Dean's hips flat on the mattress, his face only a few inches from Dean's. "Why exactly were you jealous Dean? I only went to the fair." Dean swallowed and licked his lips; bright jade toned eyes were focused on the lips that hovered centimeters from his own. God how they looked so damned kissable! And all he would have to do is lean forward slightly. But Sam asked him a question. Focus Dean!

"I didn't know that then Sammy." He was breathing heavily now. Sam was driving him insane and he wasn't even trying! Son of a bitch! "All I could think about was his hands on you. His hands on what didn't belong to him!" Dean snarled low and deep, "All I wanted to do was follow after, beat the living shit out of him and claim you right then." But when he had gotten outside the two had been nowhere in sight. So that kind of shot that idea.

"So how did your medicine taste Big Brother?" God the way that sounded! Holy hell it was kinky, sexy, and dirty all at the same time! Swallowing the lump in his throat he husked out, "Foul and bitter."

Sam let out a throaty chuckle and Dean was surprised when those lips that had been so close moments before became even closer and molded over his own.

* * *

_**A/N *cackles* Ain't I evil? Next update will be up soon. I hope~! Until then~ Y'all know the drill~! 3**_


	9. Damn it, Bobby!

_**A/N I want to apologize to everyone for the slowness of the last two chapters. I have been having to deal with school and looking for a job and its starting to all catch up to me. I am hoping to at least have chapters up every few days or so. So I won't leave you all hanging. I promise. This one has latched on to me and won't let go.**_

**_So now, with out further adieu, I give you, Sam and Dean._**

* * *

God to feel Sam's lips flush against his own! Dean couldn't think of a better heaven. To be honest, he couldn't think at all right that moment. Kissing Sam seemed to have shut down his brain. Or rather the rational parts that told him he shouldn't be doing this. But to hell with all that. Sam wanted him and damned if he didn't want him back. Dean leaned into the kiss as Sam's tongue darted out to lap over his bottom lip. Parting his lips, Dean allowed Sam's tongue to explore his mouth as a moan rumbled in his throat and Sam just seemed to swallow it as he deepened the kiss.

As it became necessary to breathe Sam broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Dean's. Both sat there panting heavily. "Wow." Sam nodded at Dean's breathy decleration. Licking his lips Dean opened his mouth to say something as Sam started to move away.

Oh no he didn't!

Dean's legs had come up at some pount so he clamped his thighs around his brother's hips to hold him in place. "Where do you think you're going?" An imp like smirk lined his lips. Sam grinned in the same manner and leaned back in to Dean, kissing him again. "So I get jealous for nothing, and you decide to cuff me to the bed, and then try to leave me here?" The elder murmered against Sam's lips. "How is that very nice?" He heard Sam give a slight laugh as his lips covered Dean's again. "I wasn't going to leave you here Dean," Sam replied pulling back slightly. "I was however going to get comfortable." Dean felt a tightening below the belt at those words and a shiver run down his spine. "Yeah?" Sam nodded and sat up slightly, unable to move away as Dean's thighs still held him in place, removed his shirt and tossed it to his own bed.

Damn what a sight!

Sure, Dean had seen Sam shirtless on more than one occasion and sure Dean knew Sam had a nice body. But hell, he hadn't seen it like this. Not really. Not when he was about to have that body against his own.

As soon as Sam leaning over him again and his lips hovered just above Dean's; the eldest Winchester brother shifted his hips forward enough that he could hook both legs up and over Sam's hips and linked his ankles together forcing Sam closer, the taller collapsed against Dean with an 'Oomph!' sending a shiver running through Dean.

The feel of flesh on flesh had both men gasping as their lips came crashing together. As Dean arched his back his hips came rolling up against Sam's and the brothers could feel one another's erections.

"Sammy," Dean panted against Sam's lips, "I want to touch you." Sam reached out blindly to the bedside table, his large hand closing over the little silver key. Without taking his lips from Dean's he went about setting Dean free.

"Ha!" Dean had a hand free and it was now clutching at Sam's slick back as both men were starting to sweat by now.

As Sam slid the key into the lock of the second set of cuffs Dean's phone went off. It was a sound clip of Yoda. _"The force is strong with this one."_ Both men glowered at Dean's phone as Yoda chirped again. "Damn it Bobby!" Dean spat but it was Sam that reached for the phone. Answering, "Yeah, Bobby?"

_"Where's Dean?"_

"He's a bit tied up at the moment." Which wasn't really a lie, Dean still had one hand cuffed to the bed.

_"Well untie his ass, and get here. I need your help with a case."_

"Well wear is 'here' Bobby?" Dean snorted a bit as he used his free hand to turn the key that Sam had left in the lock of the cuff.

_"Newark."_

Sam raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Okay, how fast do ya need us? We're just outside of Philly."

_"Well if you're just outside of Philly, then I see no reason you idjits can't be here by morning."_

Dean had heard that part and took a moment to look up at his little brother with a half pout, half glare.

"Right. Well, see ya soon Bobby." With that Sam hung up the phone and shook his head, "Next time, remind me _not_ to tell him where we are."

"Unless we're on the other side of the US."


	10. Why Does That Bother Me?

_**A/N I want to say quickly, that I am so very sorry for the hold up, I have been a bit stressed with classes and still trying to find a job, but I am working on the next chapter as soon as this one is posted. It too shall be up as soon as it is finished.**_

_**Now, I know that you are all looking for some hot Wincest action, but I had a hunt idea stuck in my head that just wouldn't let me go till it was in the story, so I created one and here it is. But I also had to do this one so that you all could get Bobby's reaction. Since he kind of didn't ask why Dean was tied up and just hinted at Sam being the cause of that.**_

_**So here it is, the next installment. And I promise you all, chapter 11 will certainly have what you all are hoping for. And I have a feeling it will have lots of it. ^_^**_

* * *

There they sat, all three hunters, at one table. Sam and Dean on their computers, and Bobby pouring over one of his ancient looking books. Bobby had called them in to help him deal with a Monster that they still had no clue what it was. All they knew was that it feasted on human flesh and was a right pain in the ass.

At the moment, the only sound in the room was their breathing, Bobby's turning of pages, and the soft clicking of Sam and Dean's keyboards.

The elder hunter looked up from his book with a silent sigh. They were getting nowhere. All that they knew is what the monster was eating. And that helped them all of none. Human flesh was a delicacy to most monsters they dealt with. With a shake of his head he turned his attention to his 'sons.' Sam gave a light grin as he tapped something out on his keyboard and hit enter. Hearing Dean give off a snort had Bobby turning to look at his eldest. Bobby frowned a moment and it dawned on him. Instant messenger crap. Shaking his head he continued to watch them for a few minutes before it also hit him. They were talking to each other. Had to be. Or at least that was what Bobby figured. After a few minutes of this Bobby gave a heavy sigh and then, "Would you two shut the hell up?" Both boys looked at him with identical looks of surprise. "Bobby, we're not saying anything." Sam remarked, "Not out loud you're not." He parried, "But the incessant clacking of the keyboards and the annoying tapping of the enter button is enough to drive a sane man to drink."

"Bobby, you already drink."

Singer looked at his eldest again and cocked a brow, "Then I'm not sane am I?" Both brothers looked to one another and gave a 'this is true' look to the other. Sam turned to his 'father' and spoke up, "Well, since we didn't find anything, did you?" Bobby just shook his head as he rose from his chair and walked to the mini-fridge. "Its flesh eating, that's all we know."

"And that could be any of a number of things that we hunt on a regular basis." Dean said as he sat back in his chair, lifting the front two legs off the floor. "Keep that up boy, and one 'a these days you'll fall, and I'll laugh." Bobby brandished a beer at him as he set two more on the table for the boys, taking his seat again. As Dean dropped his chair to the floor again as he snatched up a beer, his turn to move around. "Maybe it's not from here?" He offered.

"You think we're dealing with something foreign?" Sam asked as he too took up his beer, also standing from his chair.

"Could be, I mean, we've dealt with Greek and Rufus has taken out a Japanese bady, so why not?" Dean turned in time to see his brother catch his bottle top on the counter's edge popping it open. "Show off." He muttered as he closed his lips around the neck of his own.

Sam gave his brother a grin and looked at Bobby, "He has a point. I mean, so far, we've dealt with shit that shouldn't have left their countries of origin, so this would make sense." Bobby gave a nod and sighed, "Alright, you boys take Europe, I'll deal with all of Asia." When both sat down Dean asked, "What about Africa? Aren't there some pretty nasty ones there?" Bobby looked up at Dean and raised an eyebrow. "Good point. You take that one."

When all that was squared away all three went about their research in silence.

It was a solid forty minutes later when Bobby spoke up, "Ha! Got it!" the brother's looked up from their own research.

"What is it?"

Bobby looked over to Sam, "Looks like we got ourselves a Taotie." Sam looked a bit confused. "A Taotie?"

"Pretty much a gluttonous monster. Said to eat anything it could. Human's included. One legend went so far as to say that it was so gluttonous that it ate its own body." Both Sam and Bobby looked over at Dean as the elder brother spoke. "If you look at Chinese motif, that's pretty much why all that's depicted is its head." Dean looked up now and noted that both men were looking at him. Bobby's face looked as if Dean had stolen his thunder, and Sam looked utterly shocked. "What?"

"And you got your GED why?" This from Sam.

"Because I'm ADD and school couldn't keep my attention."

"Well at least he admits it." Bobby quipped as he lifted his earlier neglected beer to his lips. The older male just chuckled as his eldest glared at him.

"Well how do we kill it?" Sam tried to stretch his legs out in front of him as Dean did likewise, knocking his foot against Dean's shin. Both grinned at one another slightly, Sam's more shy than Dean's as Bobby looked at the information in his book. "All it says is that the Taotie is the fifth of nine sons of the dragon." Sam frowned, "So how do you kill a dragon?" It was Dean who answered again. "Well, if you payed attention to the movie we watched, even though it was only animated," he chuckled a bit as he started looking through some research of his own. "The wings and the tails are what determine a dragon's flight." He clicked on a link and read through it really quick. "But since a Taotie has no flight ability, I'd say disconnect the head from the heart." He looked up to see both men looking at him again in mild shock and amusement. "What? I'm not as dumb as I pretend to be!" He huffed and was swiftly rewarded by a kick to the shin from Sam and a ball of paper hitting him in the head from Bobby.

"You're not dumb at all Dean." Sam snapped as he finished off his neglected beer. "So Mister Mythology Buff, is there anything specific that we may need to kill this thing?"

"Now that is where I have no idea." Dean and Sam now looked to Bobby.

"A silver sword blessed by a Chinese Monk."

"Oh great, and where are we going to get that?" Dean sighed as he scrubbed his hands over his face.

"The back of my van." Was the elder man's reply.

"Why does that bother me?" Sam asked his brother who just shrugged and drained his own beer.

It was the next day at about midnight and all three hunters came in covered in sweat, grime, blood, and some kind of goo that they could only assume had issued from the Taotie.

Dean flopped to the large king sized bed in the center of the room.

When he and Sam had arrived in Newark and got to the motel they were informed that all that was left was a single King. Without hesitation Dean had informed the woman at the front desk that they'd take it. Sam had just grinned a bit at the slightly crestfallen look on the woman's face as she realized that he might not be so in to her.

"I think I don't want to deal with anymore of those uglies ever again." The elder grunted from his position on the bed.

"Especially if the end result is going to be covered in Taotie sludge." Sam grunted as he peeled out of his jacket. Yeah. They _so_ had to do laundry tomorrow. "I need a shower." He sighed heavily.

"That and sleep." Bobby agreed from behind him. "Alright boys, I'm goin' ta my room, try to remember ya idjits, these walls are thin and I'm right next door." With that the older hunter left the room with two pair of shocked eyes following after him.

"Ya think he knows?" Dean asked after a moment. "I have an odd feeling he does." Was Sam's reply as he now began to peel his two layers of shirt off.

When both shirts were off and in a pile with his jacket he straightened and looked at Dean. "So he's right next door...I have an odd feeling he'd be able to hear _anything_ we did in here..."

Dean watched Sam and at his last words he frowned a bit, "Why does that bother me?"

* * *

_**Well, you all know the routine~ Tell me what you think. Again, I promise, Wincesty goodness in the next chapter. Patience will be rewarded.**_

**_Love and Good Reading~_**

**_NeoCortex~_**


	11. Wincest Abound

By now, both Winchesters had showered, changed and dropped their dirty clothes into a large plastic bag to be taken to the Laundromat the next day. Sam was in his last pair of clean boxers now as was Dean. Dean was on the bed watching his brother's backside while Sam was stuffing the last of his dirty clothes into the plastic bag. As he looked at a pair of his boxers he frowned at the location of a hole. "Lovely. We may have to make a side trip to a Wal-Mart or something." His voice had taken on a pout now. "Damn it...And I liked this pair." He frowned and tossed the pair across the room into the trash bin by the door.

"Nice shot." Dean voiced from his place on the bed. "Got a hole in 'em?" Sam nodded, "In the last place I need a whole." Dean smirked as he replied, "Hey, I can think of a fun was to utilize that whole." Sam cast a glance over his shoulder, "What? I can." Dean grinned and was rewarded by Sam just shaking his head and turning back to his bag. "So, Sammy~" Dean purred his brother's name, "Since Bobby knows, then we can pretty much pick up where we left off."

Sam had been thinking along those same lines as Dean had started to speak. "Too bad the bed doesn't have the same kind of headboard as the last." He watched as his brother looked at the solid wood piece behind his head. "Aren't I lucky?" He chuckled a bit. "Besides, I want to be able to touch you Baby Boy." Sam felt a shiver roll down his spine at the way Dean's voice dropped in tone to a deeper husk than normal. Walking to the bed he watched as Dean shifted, threw his legs over the side, placed his feet on the carpeted floor, and faced the taller. "I want to feel your body react to my touch." He husked out as Sam got closer.

When Sam was close enough Dean's arm snapped out and his fingers closed over the waistband of Sam's boxers and the elder yanked him forward until Sam was standing, knees against the side of the bed, between Dean's thighs. "I want to watch as I touch you, I want to see you, feel you, hear you react to my hands on your body, Sammy." He felt Sam's body shiver against the knuckles pressed against his abdomen. "You like that don't you Sammy?" Dean tracked Sam's tongue across his lips with lust blown eyes. "You like the thought of my hands all over you?" Dean accented the question with his free hand sliding up Sam's leg and into the loose fabric of his boxers to cup the back of Sam's thigh. Dean watched his brother swallow and nod as a flush of heat spread across his skin. "Yes Dean," A shiver ran through the elder at the tone in Sam's voice. "I do like the sound of that." Dean licked his lips, grinned and yanked Sam down by his waistband until they were both laid out cross ways on the bed, Sam above Dean. "Good, because that's just the start of tonight." Dean could feel the shier vibrate through his baby brother, causing himself to do so as well.

Sam licked his lips and sort of braced himself above Dean, hands flat on either side of him against the mattress. "Goody." He breathed as he looked into his brother's lust blown eyes. Sam could feel his brother's arousal pressing against his hip and shivered as he involuntarily ground down against it wrenching a guttural moan from lips that were scant inches from his own. On a whim he repeated the action and found himself flat on his back beneath his brother's frame moments later. Dean was now in the same position that Sam had been before and his erection- still clothed- was again pressing into the crook of Sam's hip. And it was in that instant he knew Dean could feel his own hard on. "Seems to me, like somebody's ready to play." Dean grunted as he rocked his hips down into Sam's, making the younger moan with want. Dean's lips turned up at the corners as he leaned in and began to press light kisses to Sam's flesh, starting at his neck and moving down slowly. As Dean reached Sam's chest, the younger in question shivers and arches into the soft feel of those lips on him. His breathy moans spur Dean on and his mouth makes brief and tormenting contact with one of Sam's amber toned nipples. Sam feels his brother's tongue dart out and flick across the already hardened nub, making him gasp and arch into the sensation as Dean moves to the other side and inflicts the same torture again. "De..." He moans huskily. Now, Dean seems to be either in his own zone or he is straight up ignoring Sam for the elder in question moves from Sam's nipples to the middle of his chest and starts making his way down slowly. His lips, teeth and tongue leaving moist heated trails all the way down in the process. It would seem to Sam, as he moans, bucks and arches into his brother's work, that Dean is enjoying himself.

And good God all mighty is he. Dean is loving every mewl, keen, groan, pant, moan, gasp, and whatever else noise you can name, that he is pulling from his little brother. It's like he's addicted to those sounds! Hell, right about now, he's pretty damn sure he's addicted to Sammy himself. The boy's- no man's- because Sam is most definitely a man- what with all those muscles, hard lines, and dips- God above is he a man!- skin is like heroine to Dean.

Not that he'd ever been high before. No not at all... It's like his own personal drug and he's so addicted. He needs no other. Nor does he want one.

Dean has made his way down to Sam's belly button by now and dips his tongue in causing Sam to gasp loudly and press up against him and Dean can feel the erection pressing into his sternum. Looking up his breath catches in his throat. Sam's face is completely blissed out, eyes closed, mouth open in a perfect 'o', chin tilted up as Sam revels in the way his brother is making him feel. Dean is doing that. He is putting that expression on Sam's face. No one else. Not Jet. Not some demon bitch. Not Jess. Him. Dean James Winchester. His big brother. Oh that's kind of a kinky thought. Dean grins now and returns to his ministrations, lapping teasingly at Sam's navel, once again pulling sexy little noises from his brother. After a moment or two of working at the area Dean heard Sam gasp something that sounded kind of like he was begging for more. "More what Sammy?" Dean husked out as he started to press kisses even lower. "Tell me Sammy, what do you want me to do?" His voice was almost a soft purr and Sam seemed to like it for the following sound was half way between a mewl and a moan. "Come on Sammy, I can't do if you don't ask." Dean's lips and tongue trailed over the inside of a thigh that fell open for the elder. Sam gasped something again and Dean grinned a bit, lifting a hand to brush teasing fingers over an engorged member, "Is this what you want Sammy?" He knew what Sam wanted. Had heard him, or at least he managed to make out what was gasped. A shake of Sam's head indicated he didn't want a hand job as calloused fingers closed around his base. "No? Well, then what do you want Baby Boy?" The use of the childhood nickname in that manner again had Sam shivering and whining out another reply. Dean grinned a bit now and pressed a light kiss to the head of his brother's dick. "Is that what you want Sammy? You want Big Brother's mouth on your cock?" A moan, a buck of his hips, and a nod of his head was Sam's answer for Dean. "Well, I can't do it unless you ask for it Sammy. And it might be better if I can hear you." Dean ordered huskily. He left his hand around the base of Sam's cock to stave off any orgasm until he was ready for Sam to cum for him, while he pressed little nips and licks along the inside of Sam's thighs. He could hear Sam struggle to make himself talk around his moans, gasps, and whimpers, but it was with a clear voice that the next words were spoken.

"Dean, please, I want you to suck me off."

The elder looked up to see a flush spread across Sam's cheeks and now his neck, his chest bright with it now. "That's it Baby Boy, was that so hard?" If Sam was going to reply it was cut short and became a gasping moan as Dean's mouth closed over his cock head. _I didn't think so._ Dean gave a mental grin as he worked his brother's cock over, sucking the head like he would a lollipop, eliciting delicious moans from Sam.

_Holy fuck all mighty!_ Sam managed to think as Dean's tongue flattened out against the underside of his head. How in the hell had Dean learned to be so good at this? His back arched off the mattress as Dean dragged his tongue up Sam's head to dip the tip into the slit. "Fuck!" He cried out ending on a long moan. He feels Dean's tongue vibrate slightly as the older of the two chuckles low in his throat and that alone makes him want to explode then and there. Sam opens his mouth to beg for more but it comes out a loud moan instead as Dean laves his tongue against the pulsing vein along the underside of Sam's cock.

Dean looks up again, his mouth still going to work on his brother's dick, and watches Sam drop his head back into the pillow hard gasping, moaning and panting out in apparent pleasure. When Sam's body goes slightly lax beneath him and Sam begins to let pleasure begin to take him, that's when Dean knows Sam is close. Grinning around the member in his mouth, Dean pulls back until just the head is between his lips, inhales deeply, relaxes his jaw completely and moves back down taking Sam in completely, not stopping until his nose is buried against his brother's pelvis. And that's when Sam responds with a loud cry, a hand to Dean's hair, fingers curling in there and digging at Dean's scalp, and an involuntary buck of his hips which Dean rides with.

_SON OF A BITCH!_ He can't even form words, and those that he can are incoherent as all hell. Dean was deep throating him and it felt fucking amazing! He cried out again as Dean began to hum, fucking hum! around his cock. A whimper fell from his throat as Dean pulled back though it turned into another cry of pleasure as he was taken deep again. Forcing himself to focus if only for a few moments he gasped out, "Dean, 'f'you keep that up," Sam nearly swallowed his tongue as Dean repeated the movement with a hum and a scrape of his teeth over hardened flesh, "Imma c-c-come!"

Dean seemed to ignore him again or maybe he had heard and that was his intention for Dean lifted up once more and swooped back down a bit faster now, hollowing out his cheeks and scraping his teeth against Sam's dick again, the head penetrating his throat once more and Sam exploded then and there with a cry of Dean's name that was louder than the two before, and Dean swallowed all that the other gave with a purr.

* * *

_**A/N Alrighty, so this one took longer due to the fact that I had to think about what I wanted to write. But here it is Chapter 11 and this will swiftly be followed by chapter twelve. And possibly chapter thirteen a bit later tonight as well. I'm not sure just yet. **_

_**You all know the drill~ R&R~ please and thank you~**_

_**Love and Good Reading~**_

_**NeoCortex~**_


	12. Walls Are Thin!

Robert Singer had been in the shower through ninety eight percent of his 'son's' rucuss. But he stepped back into the bedroom at the same time that Sam gasped out something. "Shoulda stayed in the shower." He grumbled as he pulled a shirt on over his head, flannel pants having been on before he left the bathroom. His eyes went wide and a slight flush crossed his cheeks though as he heard Dean's name get cried out in what sounded to be bliss. "Damn it, boys!" He growled to the air. Walking to the wall that the rooms were connected by he banged on said wall. "What part of "these walls are thin" didn't you get!" He called loud enough for them to hear him. Shaking his head, Bobby heaved a sigh and dropped to his bed and turned the television on for some sort of background noise as he tried to sleep, hoping against all else that Sam and Dean remained quiet the rest of the night.

* * *

**_A/N Before a word is said, I now its short, but I kind of needed it before the next chapter. A bit of a buffer if you will. But this is Chapter 12 and I hope to have 13 up soon. I just need to get it out of my head first~!_**

**_R&R Please and Thank you!_**

**_Love and Good Reading~_**

**_NeoCortex~_**


	13. Not So Little Anymore

**_Here it is Ladies and Gentlemen~! Chapter 13!_**

**_More yummy Wincest for you all~_**

* * *

Both brothers were too blissed to anything much other than laugh a bit at the pounding on the wall and their 'father's' words. "Oops." Sam giggled slightly at Dean's lethargic declaration. "I blame you." The taller purred with a sated grin. "If you weren't so good with that damned mouth of yours," He leaned in and licked Dean's bottom lip, "then I wouldn't have been so loud." He rolled his bottom lip in between his teeth and gave Dean a grin that scent Dean back to a time when they were younger and Dean was just starting to notice how little Sammy, wasn't so little anymore. Blinking he looked back into those rich hazel eyes as something dawned on him. "What is it Dean?" Sam's voice penetrated his thoughts for a moment. "Sammy, what was the real reason you left for Stanford?" The younger seemed a bit confused by this but he answered anyway. "Two reasons really. Dad, and I wanted to get out from under his regime," Both chuckled a bit at that, "And the other was you." Sam ducked his head and bit on his bottom lip again, "I was in love with my big brother. I knew it was wrong, I couldn't stop it, so I had to get out." Sam's bottom lip looked to be trembling and Dean went to pull him in for a tender kiss but Sam continued on. "I met Jess through Brody," He snarled the second name, "And I thought that, by then, I had stopped being in love with you, so I found myself in love with Jess. And..." He seemed to falter in his thoughts so Dean rubbed a hand up and down his back to comfort him. The elder had a general idea of where this was going. After a moment or two Sam went on, "And then you came to get me to find Dad and that flood gate just seemed to slam back open." Licking his lips he looked back at Dean, hazel and emerald eyes meeting, "Then when the weekend was over and you kept up your end of the deal, right before I found her, I was resigned to break up with Jess." Dean looked at Sam in mild shock, "I was going to break it off with her and then give you a call the next morning to come get me after I finished withdrawing." And Dean knew the rest from there. "So you've been in love with me since-"

"High school. Since I knew what it really meant to love someone."

Dean made Sam look at him again, "What year?" Sam thought for a moment, "The end of sophomore, beginning of junior." Dean swallowed something and nodded. Around the same time that Dean started to notice Sam differently. "Dean? What is it?" Dean licked his lips a bit and started, "That was about the time that I began to realize, my little brother, wasn't so little anymore..." Dean swallowed and watched Sam's face.

_Really?_ Was Dean really saying what Sam thought he was? "What...You mean that...?" Dean nodded a bit and Sam tried again, "You've been...?" He couldn't seem to make the words come out, afraid that it wasn't real. Well of course it was real! He was lying practically under Dean with the older male's still hard cock pressed against his hip, "Yes, Sammy, I think I've been in love with you that long as well." Sam's heart skipped a beat or two, "Why...? Why didn't you ever say anything?" Dean shook his head but answered. And his answer was one word. Plain and simple. "Dad." Sam nodded. Yeah, John Winchester had a knack for knowing things that most people didn't think anyone knew. So Sam kind of understood that one. "Yeah, when I came to you, it was kind of hard to think around the war going on in my head." Sam looked to his brother now and cocked his head to the side, "War?" Dean nodded but didn't continue. "Care to elaborate?" Sam smirked a bit when his brother rolled his eyes, "Part of me wanted to bend you over any available surface and fuck you 'till you couldn't see straight much less remember your own name," Sam found he much liked that idea. Letting his mind imagine that for a moment he licked his lips and grinned. Oh yes. He liked that idea a _LOT_. "And the other part of me kept telling me that doing that was wrong, that slow was more the way to go." Sam had to laugh now. "So all my theories on you were right! You really do think about sex all the time." Dean smacked his brother and went on, "But then there was the third part of me that knew better. The part that just screamed, 'Danger! Danger! Dad!' so I forced myself to listen to that part and ignore everything else." Sam had been rubbing at the side of his head where Dean had smacked him as he listened, "I kind of wish you had listened to the other two." He admitted with a small pout. "I bet."

Dean heard Sam giggled a bit as he let his forehead rest against the taller's shoulder. He was still hard and it was almost painful now. He was about to ask Sam for a hand when his brother inhaled, "Dean?" Green eyes looked up into tri-toned eyes, "You seem to have an issue still." Dean bit back a moan as Sam shifted his hips a bit against Dean's erection. Sam seemed to snicker now and Dean had the urge to pin him down and do something about his "issue" but Sam spoke again. "So why don't you do something about it?" Dean blinked and raised an eyebrow, "What if I want you to do something about it?" He inquired with a smirk now. He was surprised when Sam's leg shifted beneath him, spreading open and causing Dean to settle between parted thighs. "What'd you think I meant?" Dean let out a gasping moan as Sam's hips rolled up and he settled his legs over Dean's hips. Dean read the look in his younger brother's eyes and swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing as he did, "Sam, are you sure?" Dean's fingers were curling around something being pushed into his hand by Sam. His eyes snapped to the object and took in a bottle of Wet. "Well alrighty then~" The smirk on his lips mirrored that of the one on Sam's lips. Popping the cap on the bottle he squirted some of the liquid onto three of his fingers. As he put the bottle of lube aside he placed one of his fingers at Sam's entrance and pushed in. He was past the first ring of muscle as Sam let out a gasp. Leaning in Dean pressed open mouthed kisses to Sam's neck, "You okay Sammy?" He inquired as he stilled his finger. "Yes, Dean! Don't stop!" He heard Sam gasp out. He seemed a bit more cognizant of words than he had before. Dean smirked a bit against Sam's neck and shoulder and pressed his finger in further. When it was in as far as he could get it he wiggled it around a bit and began to add the second in the same slow fashion as before.

Two fingers deep inside of him scissoring him open caused Sam to moan and groan Dean's name like a mantra. And he knew Dean was thoroughly enjoying his noises because of the way he kept working Sam's hole and encouraging him. And just when Sam thought it couldn't get any better Dean added the third finger and pushed all three deep into him, his finger tips quickly making contact with that bundle of nerves inside of the younger that causes his vision to white out and his back to rise off the bed. "Fuck! Dean!" He cries out and hardly notices the fingers leave him and only just notices the blunt tip of Dean's newly slickened cock pushing into him as his hips start to come back down on the bed. "Shit!" He gasps out as Dean's fingers clutch at his hips, guiding him onto his older brother's thick member. And his gasped out 'Shit!' is met by Dean's groaned out "Fuck!" As he feels what Sam knows is a tight heat surrounding him. Sam clings to Dean's shoulders as Dean bottoms out, completely inside of him.

His fingers tighten on Sam's hips when he finds himself fully imbedded in his baby brother's tight heat. "Damn, Sam! So fucking tight." He pants as he bows over Sam's body, forehead resting on bare chest for a moment before Sam urges his hips to move with a rock of his own. "Impatient much?" He chuckles a bit as he then groans and begins moving inside of his baby brother. After several minutes the friction of his cock pulling and pushing inside of Sam he groans out against Sam's ear, "Fuck! Sammy, it feels so good!" He is greeted with a moaned agreement as Sam's back arches and his hips shift making Dean go deeper on the down thrust.

"Shit!" Both gasp out.

Sam is clutching at Dean's shoulder and Dean at Sam's hips as the latter begins to increase his speed of movement into the younger. Dean can feel his release building as a tingling starts in his thighs, works up to the small of his back and shoots up his spine, to the base of his skull. He's so close, but he'll be damned if he cums before Sammy. "Come on Baby Boy." He grunts as he rocks into his lover harder. He knows when he's found Sam's prostate again as the taller cries out, arches up against Dean, and claws at the elder's back. "Fuck! Dean! Do that again!" He's begged and he angles his hips to do just that, once again hitting that sweet spot deep inside of his baby brother, sending the younger over the precipice only moments later.

The feel of Dean hitting his prostate at that brutal pace and at that glorious angle has Sam crying out and emptying himself of his release between their stomachs. He feels Dean follow him as he clamps and spasms around his big brother's dick, sending Dean over the edge equally.

Both brothers cum with an erotic cry of each other's names as they empty themselves together. Jism coating Sam's inside and both their chests and stomachs.

Dean collapses atop Sam and cringes a bit at the squelch of cum between them. He knows they'll have to peel themselves apart to get cleaned up but at the moment, he's too blissed to care. And from the moan and near purr he heard Sam issue, he knows that his brother is the same way.

* * *

**_R&R Please and thank you~! Okay, Chapter 14 is going to be another Bobby one so it will be short and up in just a bit. Hope you all enjoy this one, and until then-_**

**_Love and Good Reading~_**

**_NeoCortex~_**


	14. A Tad Annoying and a lotta Disturbing

Even with the television set to low on the volume Bobby managed to drift off slowly into unconciousness. An he was having quite a dream. One that involved a certain female hunter with a pension for keeping her daughter under her thumb. It was good as dreams go. But what disturbbed him was not that he was dreaming of Ellen Harvelle, but that he was being ripped from said dream by loudness. And this loudness, as he was now calling it, was a tad bit annoying and a lotta disturbing. He grummbled under his breath about boys being too loud and staying in the shower again as he rolled over and pulled one of the pillows over his head in the hopes of blocking out any more sound from the room next door. He was now hoping he could pick up where he left off in that damn dream...

* * *

_**Y'all know the drill~ R&R**_

_**Love and Good Reading~**_

_**NeoCortex~**_


	15. Showers Can Be Fun

_**This chapter- and the next couple that follow it- is dedicated to MrsTripTucker, just because I haven't killed her yet with all the Wincesty goodness. So here you are MrsTripTucker, this one's for you.**_

As he was lying atop his brother, still buried to the hilt inside of him, Dean would later wonder that he hadn't fallen asleep after such a mind numbing orgasm.

"Sammy?" He husked, which was answered by a rough grunt. "We should grab a shower." He felt Sam's chin tap his forehead in a nod. "Shall we then?" Another tap of chin to forehead and Dean slid his arms under his body to lever his upper body up and off of Sam. Both groaned a bit at the peeling sensation and looked down at their chests. Dean chuckled a bit and shook his head. "Wow, what a mess."

"I blame you." Sam muttered for the second time that night as Dean cocked a brow at him. "And besides, it kind of builds up when not in use for a while." Sam snickered a bit and then hissed as he felt Dean begin to slide out of him on a groan. "Tell me somethin' I don't know." He heard his brother grunt. Biting back a whimper he looked up at his brother. He felt kind of empty now. Dean reached down and took both of Sam's hands and pulled him off the bed.

"Shower time..." He flashed Sam that grin he loved to hate and pulled the taller into the bathroom. "There is all kinds of fun to be had in a shower." Sam blushed lightly and gave Dean another grin that reminded him of the fact that Sam wasn't as innocent as the blushing led others to believe. In the bathroom now Dean turned from Sam for a few moments to get the shower running.

Two minutes into a heated make out session the bathroom began to fill with steam from the hot water in the shower behind them. Sam snickered at the irony and Dean got on to the private joke and laughed as well all the while pulling Sam into the source of their ironic moment. Pulling his taller brother under the spray Dean dragged Sam into a deep searing, mind numbing kiss leaving them both breathless with lack of air or maybe it was from the feeling of hard arousal they were both experiencing yet again. Dean chalked it up to both as he reached back and grabbed the bar of soap motels such as this provided. Getting it wet he began to lather it over Sam's chest, shoulders, and stomach. Sam stood absolutely still, hazel eyes watching Dean as he was allowed to clean the younger without complaint.

Both boys began to remember a time when Dean did this on a regular basis, but the outcome was never intended to be pleasure. Dean's only objective then, get Baby Brother Clean and in bed. Well now, both knew that _'getting baby brother clean and in bed' _had an all too new meaning.

Dean's hands slowly traced over Sam's skin as he gently massaged soap across his shoulders, collar bone, biceps, and forearms. Dean's work at getting Sam clean was far different from what it used to be. When they were younger it was soap lathered into a wash cloth, a pass of it kind of meticulously over grime ridden flesh- Lord knew how Sam could get so dirty from sitting in the car, and a rinsing with the bath water, then it was pajamas and off to bed. Tonight, it was different. Tonight Dean worked soap into muscle across arms, chest, and shoulders. His fingers trailed and worked the suds into Sam's stomach down along his hips, slowly moving down to his upper thighs, both hands working in tandem as he gently massaged each muscle along Sam's legs. He could feel thighs trembling beneath his fingers as he worked. Looking up he could see that Sam's head had fallen back against the mint green tile, hazel eyes were closed and white teeth were biting down on a plump bottom lip, more than likely staving off a moan that Dean so wanted to hear. He worked his way down Sam's thighs to his knees, on to his calves until he reached his feet, giving them the same care he had the rest of Sam's front. All this time though, not once did he touch where he knew Sam wanted him to. And he knew this because Sam's erection was right there were he to look straight ahead at the moment. As Dean stood now his fingers gingerly traced along Sam's inner thighs making the lightest of contact with Sam's throbbing member pulling the sweetest moan from the taller's throat nearly making Dean weak in the knees. "Turn around Sam." He instructed with a gruff tone.

Dean's voice had dropped several octaves and Sam thought he was gonna cum from that alone. Or at least that and the tantalizing way Dean's fingers worked his body over. Where had the man learned to use his hands like that! Turning, he now had his back to his brother and he let out another moan as those talented hands connected with his back and shoulders. Sam felt himself shiver as Dean's hands gave the same attention to his back side as they had to his front. They moved slowly over muscles, rubbing and massaging so carefully that Sam could actually feel any tension he had slip away under his brother's ministrations.

Dean worked Sam's back, shoulder, and neck, making his way slowly down the other's body. He could feel Sam start to relax even more under his fingers as he worked his lower back. Kneeling behind Sam, Dean began to work at Sam's lower back working over the top portion of Sam's butt. He could feel a trembling start in Sam again and knew that the younger was once again aroused. A smile crossed the elder's lips as he continued his work.

It was the most torturous, tantalizing shower of Sam's life! Dean had cleaned every surface of Sam's body and never once! gave Sam the attention he was craving. Dean's hands on his cock, getting him off. Sure, Dean had touched him. But he had only done so to clean the area. Dean was a man bent on torturing him. Or at least that was how Sam felt when Dean's hand had left him hard and aching. And after massaging and rubbing soap into his skin, Dean had taken the shower head- it was one of those that could be hand held- and completely rinsed Sam off, making sure to get the soap from every surface of Sam's body. And by the end of his cleaning, Sam was far more aroused than when they had started off. But if he was horny, then he knew for sure that Dean was as well. I mean hell; all Sam had to do was look at his brother's emblazoned erection to see that. Dean's face showed nothing other than what he allowed in his lust shot eyes, but his cock spoke volumes. It was ruby red and the head was leaking pre-ejaculate. Sam licked his lips and rolled his bottom lip between his teeth. His mouth watered and his knees trembled. He wanted to get down there and take his brother in his mouth. Sam craved his brother's taste like a pregnant woman craves mint chocolate chip ice cream. And so it was his turn to do to Dean what Dean had done to Sam. With one difference.

Sam started his task. He had taken up the soap that Dean had finished with and began to work it over Dean's upper chest and shoulders. Sam watched his hands against his brother's skin in fascination. Dean's chest, at one time, had been littered with scars from hunts past. Now the only scars visible are ones that are newer. From hunts since his return from Hell. Far less than once upon time. As his hands moved over ripple after ripple of muscle he felt a shiver run through his brother's body. Looking up into Dean's eyes he took note that there was barely any green visible around the black of his pupils. With a light smirk playing about Sam's lips he glanced down, past his hands and saw that Dean's dick was standing at full attention. It was time to focus.

Sam took his time in cleaning Dean, just as the elder had. Only Sam payed a bit more attention to Dean's weeping erection than Dean had to Sam's. In his cleaning Sam had rubbed his thumb along the vein on the underside of Dean's cock; applying pressure on every upward motion, squeezed his fist around Dean's length slightly, and scraped a nail over the slit. Each action causing a different sound to issue from above him as Sam was on his knees now. It took a few minutes longer for Sam to finish bathing his brother and to rinse him off before Sam was back on his knees before Dean again. Looking up at Dean he could see that the elder's eyes were still dilated like before and his chest was rising and falling as if his breathing had picked up. Grinning Sam clasped his hands over Dean's hips; where they fit so perfectly; and- still looking up at Dean- took Dean's throbbing, leaking cock into his mouth. A gasp and a hiss fell from Dean's lips as Sam sank down all the way, taking his brother's cock into his mouth fully, the tip of Dean's head touching the back of Sam's throat. A very guttural "Fuck! Sam!" issued from above him again. With the way Dean was clutching at his hair now and straining to keep his hips still Sam knew Dean was enjoying this.

Oh he was indeed. When Sam's mouth had wrapped around his dick Dean thought he was going to explode and then to feel his head hit the back of Sam's throat he wanted to drop to his knees! And now, Sam's head was bobbing up and down, taking him into that glorious wet heat again and again, it was mind numbing! At one point Sam's sucking had Dean pushing himself to not buck his hips into Sam's mouth so he didn't choke him and it was excruciatingly hard(No pun intended) in this state. After a few more moment of that he groaned and Sam looked up from his task. Pulling off Dean's cock with a wet slurping sound and an erotic lick of his lips the younger spoke, "Fuck my mouth Dean." The elder moaned now, "I want to feel your dick deep in my throat as you cum." And Dean didn't need asking or telling twice. He gripped Sam's hair tightly and groaned as he watched Sam mentally and physically relax himself. Sam greedily took Dean's cock back into his mouth and sucked at the head for a moment before Dean took control and without much preamble or warning at all he held Sam's head in place and thrust his hips forward. Sam gave a moan deep in his throat as his eyes fell closed and his hands came up again to cup over the jut of Dean's hips. It was that moan that sent a vibration through Dean's cock and to his balls. He too moaned and set up a rhythm. As he fucked into his brother's mouth He could tell that Sam was just as aroused as he was. "Fuck your fist Sammy." He gasped huskily and moaned as Sam did so. The sight of that was enough to have Dean's knees trembling. Sam with his lips wrapped around Dean's cock, while the elder fucked his mouth and throat and Sam's own hand jacking himself off had to be one of the most erotic things Dean had ever seen. And with that in mind he gave a grunted warning that Sam interpreted and acknowledged with a glazed look up at Dean as he came crying out Sam's name, the sound of it echoing and bouncing off the bathroom and shower walls as Sam too gave a moan and shot his load over his fingers and the bottom of the shower wall and floor.

Dean had pulled Sam to his feet and they let the rapidly cooling water flow over their bodies, washing away any evidence of their activity as they made out heavily. It wasn't until about ten minutes later when the two were finally lethargic and curled together under the covers of the motel king sixed bed that Sam grinned against Dean's neck and husked out, "You were right Dean," he felt Dean shift a bit to look at him, "There really _is_ all kinds of fun to be had in a shower."


	16. A Note From Me NeoCortex

_**Hello all, I know its been some time since I last updated and I am very sorry.**_

_**I have been dealing with finals and still trying to find a job in this crappy economy. So here is Chapter 15.**_

_**Now I am going to inform you all now, I will most likely have a chapter up for Christmas as well as possible Holiday Drabble, but other that I won't have anything up until after the first of the year, I am going to visit my fiance for the holidays so I won't be on too much other than that. But that doesn't mean I will stop writing them.**_

_**So with that in mind, I want to thank all my loyal readers for your patience and I hope that you enjoy what you have read so far and will bare with me some more as I promise to have more wonderful Wincesty goodness to come.**_

_**Love and Good Reading~**_

_**NeoCortex~**_

_**Happy Holidays!**_


	17. The Morning After

The three hunters stood at the front desk checking out and Dean glanced over at Bobby. "Dude, you look like you had a rough night." He heard Sam stifle a laugh and cover it with a cough as Bobby shot Dean a dark glare.

"I didn't sleep much last night."

"Why's that?"

Something told Dean that Sam was going to ask that, and it was the same thing that told him to elbow Sam in the ribs. But it didn't tell him that Bobby was going to glare at them again, "I was kept up for some time by some incessant yelling and moaning that I could have done without!" Dean bit his tongue so hard he thought for sure he'd bite through it as he refrained from laughing.

"It was Dean's fault." Sam got a glare from his brother but chose to ignore it for now, "He started it." With that Sam Winchester left the motel reception office with a full and bright grin on his lips, a sniggering Bobby and an incredulous Dean looking after his retreating back.


	18. Public Displays of Affections

_**To my devoted readers, here is a note for you~ I'm typing this on the train at the moment. I hope to have it done as soon as I am able and up not long after. Again this chapter is dedicated to MrsTripTucker and I hope that she enjoys reading it- as I do the rest of you- as much as I have enjoyed typing it~**_

After checking out the hunters went their separate ways. Bobby to his home and Sam and Dean to- in Dean's words- "Let's get some food, I'm effin' hungry!" And this caused Sam to snicker lightly as the duo clambered into the Impala they called home.

After ten minutes of driving aimlessly Sam pointed out a diner on the right. "There's one." Dean grunted his acknowledgement and tapped the blinker signaling his turn. Having pulled in and parked Sam clearly heard Dean's stomach gurgle. "Wow, you really are hungry." He chuckled a bit at the dark look shot his way. "Well I suppose that would explain the gloomy silence." Dean nodded as they entered the small building.

They were greeted by a petite blonde that flashed them a smile and told them to seat themselves and she would be right with them. Sam didn't see the impish grin that graced his brother's lips as he looked around, taking in the lack of customers; nor did he witness the twinkle in his eyes as Dean led his baby brother turned lover to a booth in the back of the diner. The youngest was _very_ surprised however when Dean took the seat that put his back to the door leaving Sam facing it. "Odd." He remarked a bit as he sat down across from his brother. Dean quirked a brow at him and cocked his head to the side, "Oh, nothin' really. Just not used to you sitting there." He indicated the back facing the door position and Dean just shrugged. Sam nodded and settled back in his seat as the cute blonde waitress walked over to them. Hazel and Emerald eyes appraised her for a second and then turned on each other. Sam watched a light smirk flit across Dean's lips as a little grin graced his own, but the tiny blonde didn't seem to notice either as she was way too enthralled with Sam's looks it seemed.

"Hi, my name is Beth; I'll be your server today." Her southern accent seemed a bit out of place in Pennsylvania. Sam and Dean looked up at her again both noticing the way she looked at Sam. Like a she-wolf ready to strike. Her crystalline blue eyes bright and almost jewel like as she spoke to them- or rather him. "What can I get you to drink?" She purred sweetly. Sam saw Dean's top lip draw back in a near growl out of the corner of his eye so Sam turned to Dean and asked, "What do you want De?" Beth blinked and turned her attention to Dean. "I think I'll have coffee Sammy." Dean enunciated the taller's name the same way Sam had done his own. Both had sounded possessive but she didn't seem to notice as she wrote down his drink order and turned a brilliant smile on Sam. "And you~?" She purred again. "The same thanks." Was his simple and short reply. "Anything to go in it?" He fought not to roll his eyes and shook his head. "Nope. Just black." He turned his head to look out the window in the hopes that she'll get the hint. Apparently not. "Well if you need anything at all," She leaned forward unnecessarily, exposing her cleavage to Sam as she placed two menus on the table, "don't hesitate to let me know." Her voice and posture hinted at so much that Sam could almost hear the growl issue from his brother. "Just coffee, thanks." He turned his attention back to the window as he felt Dean's legs stretch out to connect with his own. Pressing his legs against Dean's he smiled when he felt Dean relax across from him. The waitress must have left. After a full two minutes Sam's bladder has a mind of its own. "Be right back. Bathroom." He got a nod from Dean who shifted his legs out of the way, moving them against Sam's in the process. Sam's smiling as he makes his way to the bathroom; he can't get enough of Dean touching him.

Dean's sitting alone at the table when Beth returns with two cups of coffee. She looks at him and gives a bit of a shy smile, "Is he your brother?" Dean looks up at her and raises an eye brow. "No." She nods and smiles, "Just your friend then? Does he have a girlfriend?" Dean shakes his head and forces down the growl as he clears his throat and takes a sip of his coffee. "No he doesn't have a _girl_friend. But he _does_ have a boyfriend." Her eyes went wide just then, "And he's a very possessive man." Dean looked up at her with cold green eyes and she blushed brightly. "Oh. Sorry." She stammered a bit and blushed even more, "I had no idea." When he was certain that she was as chagrined as she sounded he chuckled a bit, "No worries, no one ever really knows unless they know us or they ask." She blushed and nodded then dashed away in almost an embarrassed fashion. Sam was back only moments later with a satisfied sigh as he settled back into his side of the booth. Dean grinned a bit, "Hey Sammy, do you have any other kinks? I mean other than the one of me being cuffed to the bed?" He watched Sam blush a bit and grin, "I do~" Dean blinked in surprise and grinned more. Oh this was going to be interesting. "Goody, I do as well." Sam looked at him and with a lick of his lips he asked, "What's yours?" Dean grinned darkly, "How about I show you?" And with that, a quick look around, and a wink to Sam the elder brother disappeared under the table.

Sam gave a gasp at what he felt once his brother was under the table. A hand at his waist was unbuttoning his jeans and another was pulling his zipper down. After about thirty seconds he gasped sharply and bit his bottom lip to keep in any other sounds he knew he would make as Dean's fingers closed around his cock and exposed it to the diner air. It was only ten seconds later that he bucked his hips and fought off the cry of delight as Dean's mouth closed over his dick head. When Dean's hands pushed his hips back onto the booth seat and held him in place Sam dropped his head back on the top of the long bench seat and let his eyes fall closed. As Dean worked his cock with that amazing mouth Sam fought the moans and groans but barely contained the minute movements of his hips. With one hand clinging to Dean's hair and the other fisted tightly on the table he was startled out of his thoughts on Dean's public kink by Beth returning to take their food order. It was a _very_ good thing these tables had long cloths covering them. "Hi." She seemed to coo. "So, that guy, he's your boyfriend?" Sam nearly moaned when Dean stilled on his cock as if listening. "Yes." Sam managed to sound relaxed, even as he wanted to moan as Dean seemed to "reward him" with a hard suck along his shaft up to the head. "Is that why you weren't really responding to me earlier?" Sam looked at her and nodded, "Yeah, pretty much. He's a possessive man, and I kind of like him that way." He bit his tongue to stem the moan as Dean licked Sam's cock head and then took it into his mouth again sucking at it like a lollipop. "Oh. Well, um, what can I get you to eat?" Sam swallowed a groan as Dean took him all the way to the root. "C-can you gimme a minute or two, and come back when he's back as well?" She nodded and left him alone to seemingly look over his menu. Dropping his head back again he moved both hands down to cling to Dean's short hair and rocked his hips up into Dean's mouth, that wet heat surrounding him was a glorious feeling. "Fuck!" He panted just quiet enough to keep attention from himself. "Dean, I'm so close." He moaned as Dean redoubled his efforts and began to deep throat Sam sucking hard on the up motion and eliciting another soft moan from the younger brother.

Under the table Dean was having fun and enjoying his task. As Sam had talked to the waitress he listened and sort of rewarded Sam for his answers, enjoying even more the way Sam fought to respond. And now that Beth had left Sam had both hands in his hair and letting Dean know he was close the elder could tell that he indeed was. With a drop back down and a long hard suck back up, Sam's cock spasmed in his mouth and with a vague grunted warning Sam shot his load down Dean's throat, who in turn swallowed his brother's cum greedily. Licking Sam clean he tucked the other away and licked his lips now as he returned to his seat with a satisfied smirk about his features.

When Beth returned a few minutes later Sam was a bit unable to form a thought as his brains were effectively sucked out through his cock by his brother. So he didn't question when Dean ordered for him and continued to grin at him like a happy predator.

By the time they had finished eating and gotten back into the Impala Sam had time to fully appreciate his brother's public kink and decided that he might like to try something later in the car. As that was one of his own kinks. He grinned to himself and settled in for a long day's ride.


	19. Sex in the Impala

Dean let his eyes fall closed. He was sitting in the driver's seat of the Impala hands curled around the leather covered steering wheel in a vice like white knuckled grip. His head thrown back, his mouth open in a slack jaw fashion, a moan falling from his open lips every fifteen seconds or so as Sam's head bobbed up and down on his engorged cock while Metallicar sat on the side of a nearly empty highway in broad daylight.

"Fuck..." Dean groaned out. How in the nine levels of hell had they ended up here? Another moan as Sam flattened his tongue along the bottom of Dean's cock on the way up. Oh yeah~ that's how~

He mentally recapped in his head what had happened in the Diner. He now remembered asking Sammy if he had any kinks. When they had been on the road for a little over an hour Sam had grinned and turned towards him sliding a hand over his upper thigh and then cupping at Dean's swiftly hardening member through his jeans.

"S-Sammy-" he croaked, "whatcha doin'?"

He remembered with fondness the seductive grin that flitted across those delicious lips as the younger replied, "Since you showed me yours, now I'll show you mine~" He purred against Dean's ear and the elder brother had to fight to keep his car in the lane.

What had Sam been talking about? OH! Right! Kinks! Dean had shown him his public kink so wait...What was Sam's?

He was about to ask when Sam's hand deftly unfastened his jeans and slipped inside both jeans and boxers to wrap long fingers around his still hardening member- if he hadn't been hard before, he was certainly there now- cutting off any thought process at the moment.

"You might wanna pull over, Dean~" Sam had purred in his ear and Dean managed a nod as he forced himself to focus on driving for the next thirty seconds as he pressed on the gas to accelerate around the car beside him and pulled the car onto the side of the road. All the while Sam was practically giggling in his ear and jacking him off causing Dean to almost lose it entirely.

"S-so Sammy, what i-is your kink exa-a-actly?" He moaned as Sam's other hand joined its mate at his waist and pulled his throbbing member free of the confines of his pants and underwear.

"Sex in the Impala." Was Sam's reply before he dipped down and practically swallowed Dean's cock to the root.

And that was how Dean had gotten to where he was now. Sam's head in his lap and lips around his cock sucking him into oblivion. "Fuck…" he groaned again, "Sammy, i-if you wa-ant sex in the ca-aar then you're gonna h-hafta…Nnngh!" And with that Dean was gone. Sam's tongue swirled under his head and his cheeks hollowed out around the head and Dean exploded within Sam's mouth and the younger swallowed and lapped it all up eagerly.

When Dean was able to think coherently again Sam was licking his head clean and looking up at him with a shit-eating grin. "Damn, Sammy!" He panted heavily carding his fingers through the taller's hair as he sat up, sliding his own fingers over Dean's near to flaccid cock. "Gonna hafta what, Dean?" He purred in Dean's ear.

"I was gonna say that you were gonna hafta stop but it seems a bit pointless now." Dean chuckled huskily causing Sam to grin a bit more, his fingers encircling the shaft of Dean's cock for the second time in less than thirty minutes. Dean was then thrown a curveball right over home plate when Sam stripped from the waist down and straddled Dean's thighs. "Pointless, Dean?" He could feel his cock rise to attention once more at the sight before him. His mouth then went dry as Sam sucked on three of his own fingers and then moved them around to his hole. Sam was fingering himself open!

"Oh, fuck! Sammy~" Dean groaned as he watched Sam prep himself, the younger's face falling into relaxed extacy as his fingers worked his own hole open. Dean licks his lips as he continues to watch his brother. Sam working himself open for Dean's cock has to be one of the hottest things the older Winchester has ever seen.

A gasping moan of Dean's name tells the older brother that Sam's fingers- as there are now two deep inside of that tight ass- have found his prostate. "God Sammy, so fucking hot~" He moans and watches more in utter fascination as Sam adds the third finger and begins to stretch his hole. "Fuck! Sammy!" Dean's pretty sure that if his brother keeps that up he won't last to make it inside of him much less the next thirty seconds. And it seems that Sam understands that for next thing Dean knows the head of his cock is being wrapped in that tight heat that is his baby brother's ass.

"Oh~ Dean!" Sam gasps just as Dean groans, "Fuck~ Sammy!"

When Sam is fully seat on Dean's erect member the elder grips his hips tightly and the youger begins to ride Dean's cock in a slow nearly torturous manner.

Sam can feel the drag and pull of Dean's cock along his inner walls and is helpless to the shivers that roll through him as Dean's fingers tighten on his hips and urge him to move faster. At one push down on his brother's cock Sam's hands fly up to grip Dean's shoulders tightly as he feels the elder's head make contact with his prostate. "Fuck!"

Dean grins at his brother's gasp and makes Sam's hips keep that same angle as he now knows what his cock hit. "Damn, Sammy," he gasps as he watches the blissed out look come over his brother's face while they rock against each other, "So fuckin' sexy right now. You know that?" He pants more and can almost see when Sam's orgasm starts to overtake him. His own begins the ascent from the base of his spine and up until his entire body is shaking with it and he explodes deep inside of Sam just as his head hits hard against the younger's prostate and Sam is crying out Dean's name in release while his own cock pumps jizz between their stomachs and onto their shirts.

After a few minutes of recovery, their foreheads pressed together and both panting heavily, Sam opens his eyes and looks down, a snicker escaping his lips causing Dean's eyes to open and look at the giggling younger in question. "We're both a mess." Dean looked down and laughed, moaning in time with Sam as he pulled off of Dean's cock slowly. "Well, at least it didn't get on the leather." Both laughed a bit as Sam pulled his jeans back on and both discarded shirts into the back seat.

"Hey Sammy,"

"Hmm?"

"I think I like your kink better than I do mine."

Sam just grinned at his brother as he settled in and dozed off while Dean pulled back onto the highway.


	20. Another Note From Me, NeoCortex

_**Author's Note**_

_Sorry that it took so long to update everyone. New school year has been a bit hectic and I have had a MAJOR case of writer's block. I assure you though that I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I have an idea of what it will be and I feel that I can crank it out and have it up before the weekend is over. I think. XD_

_To those that have been waiting for the update, I thank you for your patience and hope that this was a rewarding chapter._

_For new reads and recent favoriters/subscribers, I am glad that you happened upon this piece of my work and hope that you find the rest as satisfying as what you have read so far._

_Now, I have a favor to ask of you all. As soon as I finish with this story, I have an idea for a new one. The title will be "Playing for Kinks" and I need help on coming up with different kinks. I haven't decided on how many chapters there will be so for now, it will have as many chapters as there are kinks that I get._

_If you have an idea for a kink, please post it in a review or you can IM it to me if you wish._

_I thank you all again, and wish you all_

_Love and Good Reading~_

_NeoCortex~_


	21. Bobby's Package

**_A/N~! Hello everyone! I know its later than I wanted it to be, but I ended up getting a case of writer's block and then my English Comp teacher assigned a paper. So needless to say, that's finished and I should be back up and running with more to add soon._**

**_The gist of this chapter is for me to add a new character and its up to you to find out who he/she is. But with even the vague description I gave, I _think_ it might be a bit obvious._**

**_Hope you all enjoy~_**

* * *

_"I'm waitin' for a package to arrive but I have to go help Rufus so I won't be here when it arrives."_

"Okay, so what? You want Sam and me to come over and wait for it to get there?"

_"Well, ain't it nice of ya ta offer, Dean!"_

Sam snorted at Bobby's smart ass comment as that had not been what Dean meant, but then again, Bobby knew that. Dean just shot his phone and his brother a dirty look, "When is the package supposed to arrive?"

_"Ta hell if I know. It's just supposed ta be here before tha week's out."_

Dean nodded and sighed, "Alright, give us a few hours we should be there soon."

_"Aight, see ya boys then."_

And with that a click sounded, signaling Bobby's hang up and Dean took his phone off speaker before closing it and stashing it in his pocket.

"Wha'd'ya think it is?" Sam's query cut into Dean's thoughts and he shrugged a bit, "I dunno, I was thinkin' the same thing." He looked over at Sam with a bit of a grin, "But then I started to think about something else."

Sam looked at his green eyed older brother and cocked his head a bit, a grin upon his lips as well, "Oh? And what pray tell would that be?"

Dean licked his lips, "We'll have Bobby's place all to ourselves until he gets home."

Sam felt his cock twitch in interest and was about to reply when a car horn blared behind them, startling both boys and making them see the green light in front of them.

After a six and a half hour drive Sam and Dean are standing in Singer's kitchen listening to Bobby and Rufus go through a checklist and arguing about essentials.

"You think they ever...?" Sam left the whispered question hanging but Dean knew what he meant and a shiver ran through him, "Eew...God no! Besides, I know for a fact that Bobby dreams of Ellen." Sam chuckled in his ear and the two continued watching the elder hunters as they packed and planned.

An hour later finds our favorite duo watching two trucks pull out of Singer Salvage and make their way to a destination unknown. Waving to Bobby as he waves to them out his window Sam grins a bit, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That depends." Dean smirks as the dust settles and he turns to look up into the bright hazel eyes of his baby brother. "What _are you_ thinking Sammy?" The look on his face is that of a predator stalking his prey and Sam finds himself backing up a few steps.

"Th-the house is empty, and we've got no-nothing else to do..." He stammers as he then finds himself over the threshold and inside the house. Dean is looking at him like he's something to eat and it's having two effects on Sam. His cock is twitching in interest again and he's stuttering like he hasn't done since he was a kid.

"What's the matter Sammy? Am I making you nervous?" Dean licks his lips as he steps in such a way that Sam must turn to keep him in sight. He takes another step and Sam is once again forced to step in turn. "I'm not going to hurt you Sammy~" Dean's smirk turns into a predatory grin as he takes a step forward and Sam takes one back.

Sam knows his brother won't hurt him, but at this moment, he has no idea what Dean _will_ do. He knows what he _wants_ Dean to do, but that's a different matter all together. _Or is it?_ "D-Dean? Wh-why are you looking at m-me like th-that?" Dean's grin gets wider now and he's then got Sam against a wall in the hallway and his lips are crushing those of his baby brother. All Dean can think of now as he kissing the breath out of Sam is getting him on a flat surface and fucking him hard.

Meanwhile, Sam is thinking he just wants Dean to bend him over something and take him hard and fast.

Interesting how great minds think alike, right?

"Damn, Sammy, I want you so fucking bad!" He panted as he pulled back from the kiss and began to tug as Sam's shirt to get it off. Having successfully removed the offending object he tossed it away, neither male caring where it landed as Dean's shirt followed it moments later thanks to Sam. "Upstairs-"

"That'll take too long." Sam panted, cutting Dean off with another heated kiss, "Kitchen table's closer." He grinned darkly as he led Dean into the kitchen by the waistband of his now opened jeans.

"Might break the table, Sammy."

"I'll buy Bobby a new one."

Dean grins now. He's got Sam backed against the table now and his fingers are tightly gripping the taller's hips. "Well, in that case," He leans in and nips hard at Sam's earlobe and growls out, "Lose 'em." He indicates the still fastened jeans adorning the narrow hips under his fingers. He watched as Sam's eyes stay on his while he kicks off his boots and socks and then shimmies out of his dark wash jeans, letting them fall in a heap around his ankles and stepping out of them. The elder then motions with his index finger for Sam to turn and face the table. He still watched the other as he licks his lips and his breath hitches a couple of times, almost as if her were nervous.

Once Sam is facing away from him Dean steps forward and pressed his still clothed erection against his brother's ass and places one hand on his hip while the other goes to the spot between his shoulder blades forcing him to bend over. "Hold on tight Sammy, I want to take you more than once." He informs the other huskily in his ear while he grinds his clothed hard on into Sam's ass.

Sam's breath hitches again as he feels Dean's erection pulsing against his ass crack through the other's jeans. His own exposed member throbbing in painful arousal as he waits for Dean's next move.

And he doesn't have to wait long. The next thing he feels is Dean's head sliding between his cheeks and pressing at his entrance teasingly. Is Dean really about to take him dry and with no prep? He bites down on his bottom lip as it seems that he is but he then can't bring himself to care as Dean is sliding into him painfully slow. "Shit, Dean!" He grinds out and is met with Dean's own "Fuck! Sammy!" As Sam's channel closes around his pulsing dick and begins to suck him in.

After about a burning minute and a half that seems like an eternity, Dean is balls deep inside of Sam and the younger is moaning like a two dollar whore for Dean to _'Fucking move De!'_ causing the shorter to grin and do just that. He pulls his hips back and snaps them forward hard causing Sam to cry out in what sounded like a mix of pain and pleasure.

The burn is enough to make Sam want to whimper in pain but the sound that comes out instead is one of pleasure. As Dean's hips snapped against Sam's ass again he groaned out for Dean to go faster. And faster he went. Dean's pace increased as did the preasure with which he thrust into the taller. Sam felt Dean thrust deeper and deeper into his body each time and Sam's moan got louder and louder as well. "FUCK! DEAN!" He cried out as one particular thrust hit his prostate dead on.

Dean let a dark grin cross his lips when Sam screamed out. Keeping that same angle he pulled back with his hips and then yanked Sam back onto his cock hard causing a similar reaction to the prior, "DEAN!" He retaliated with his own groan as Sam's channel tightened roughly around his pulsing member. "Fuck! Sammy, so tight!" He kept thrusting into the taller, fingers gripping hips so tightly they both knew there would be bruises later.

"Dean! Fuck! I'm gonna cum!"

Several thrusts later, and some questionable creaking of the table, Sam exploded over the wooden surface, his spunk coating a white line over the center of Bobby's kitchen table. "OH GOD YES! DEAN!" The scream fell from his lips as three thrusts and several grunts later Dean spilled his seed deep inside of the younger. "Fuck! Sammy!" He grouned out, dropping his forehead to rest between Sam's shoulderblades.

After a few minutes Dean slowly pulled out of Sam, the taller hissing slightly, Dean rubbing soothing circle over his lower back. The elder gave a chuckle and a grin as Sam whimpered at the loss of Dean inside of him. Dean then pulled Sam upright and trailed kisses along the back of his shoulders, "Get dressed, I wanna make a run into town." With that Dean righted himself and fastened his jeans. He was grabbing his shirt from the bottom of the stairs when a loud knock at the door had Rumsfeld barking from the junkyard. "Make sure to clean up the table, Sammy!" He called over his shoulder with a grin.

When Dean opened the door he was met by Sam's hair and his eyes. His own then opened wide in shock, "Sam!" The taller stepped into the hallway with a light laugh that was cut off by what he saw in the door.

"_You're_ Bobby's package?"

* * *

**_So? What'd you think~? You all know the drill~_**

**_Love and Good Reading~_**

**_NeoCortex~_**


	22. Bobby's Package Reduxe

_**+Previously on IM Me+**_

_"Make sure to clean up the table, Sammy!" _

_"Sam!" _

_"_You're_ Bobby's package?"_

_**+Now+**_

Bobby was sitting behind the desk in his study with Rufus off to the side, leaning against the fireplace. Both men were watching Dean pace back and forth in the middle of the room. "Dean!" Bobby finally snapped out, "Stop pacin' boi! You'll wear a hole in mah damn floor!" Dean just shot the elder man a glare and kept pacing.

"I don't get it Bobby! He should be dead! He went to hell for crying out loud!"

"So did Sam, Dean." Rufus tried to reason and was rearded with his own glare from the elder Winchester.

"He's right Dean, Sam went to hell as well, for that matter so did you." Bobby took up where Rufus left off, both men again watching Dean pace back and forth.

"What I don't get, Bobby, is how the hell you knew about him being back, and why the hell you didn't tell us?"

"Because I was told not to, ya idgit." Bobby shifted in his chair a bit, "Besides, would you have believed me anyway?"

"Told not to? By who Bobby? Him? Because if that's the case, you should have told us!"

"Don't yell at me boi! I'll kick your ass six ways from Sunday if you keep it up!" Bobby was standing now and leaning over his desk, both hands fisted on the mahogany surface. Both men shot Rufus a glare as the elder man snorted in amusement.

Now one would wonder where the hell Sam is and why he isn't backing Dean up or calming his elder brother down, but then one would have to consider that someone had deal with Bobby's "package." And that someone is Sam. Sam is standing in the middle of one of the bedrooms upstairs looking the new person over. With a frown he unfolds his arms, a silver flask in one hand and a shot glass in the other. Walking towards the person he set the shot glass on the nightstand and pours holy water from the flask into the glass. He then walks to his duffle beside the door and pulls a small container of salt out to pour some into the water. "Drink it."

"Sam is this really necessar-"

"Drink it!"

The other flinches a bit and picks up the glass, knocking back the salty water with a wince and a shake of his head, "That's nasty." He places the shot glass back on the nightstand upside down and looks up at Sam, "Anything else?"

The question is rewarded by Sam handing the other a pure silver knife. With a sigh the other male took the knife and wincing slightly runs the blade over his forearm. When the cut didn't start to hiss Sam took the knife, cleaned it off and put it away before handing the other a small towel to hold to the cut.

"Look, I'm gonna go downstairs, Dean and I'll be back up in a few minutes."

"Mind if I grab a shower then?"

Sam nodded and motioned to his bag, "I might have something for you to wear in there." With that he was out of the room and downstairs to find Dean pacing the study once again and Rufus and Bobby watching once more. "Sit down Dean." He sighed as he walked up to Bobby's desk.

"When did you find out?" Bobby looked up at the younger now, "About three days ago."

"And you couldn't tell us?"

Bobby shook his head.

"Why? Because he asked you not to?"

Again Bobby shook his head. Dean, now seated on the couch looked at Sam as his brother also looked at him. "Cas!" Dean growled into the air.

When nothing happed, no flutter of wings, no woosh of air to signal the Angel's arrival Sam tried a different tactic. "Castiel, if you can hear me, please? We need your help."

Still nothing. Grinning impishly at Dean he sighed and tried again, "Castiel, please? Bobby and Rufus, they found something..." He paused for a moment and took a breath, "It's a box, we don't know what it is, it's got these symbols on it-"

"Where is it?"

All four men turned to look in the doorway. Standing there in his khaki trench coat, black slacks, and white button down with a dark blue tie was the Arch Angel Castiel. "The box where is it?"

"I lied."

Castiel glared at Sam who returned the glare with equal aggrivation, "What the hell is he doing back?" He growled out pointing at the ceiling indicating the male who was now in the shower.

The glare left the Angel's face and was now replaced with mild confusion, "I thought that you'd be happy to see him."

"He went to hell Cas!"

"He did, yes, but so did you." He tilted his head to the side a bit, "Did you not wish him to be saved?"

"I wasn't!"

The room went still. Dean looked to his taller brother and frowned, Bobby and Rufus looked at the boy in shock and Castiel looked at Sam like he was a child, his smile was condescending and pittying. "You were-"

"I was pulled out to be a fucking Demon's play thing! I was NOT saved!" Sam's voice had risen several octaves, "So don't give some holy bull shit!"

The look on Castiel's face now was a resigned sadness. "Samuel, your soul was returned to you intact, you were indeed saved."

"By the hand of Death and my brother! Not some holy higher power!" He growled out angrily. "Now I ask again, what is Adam doing here!"

* * *

_**BUM-BUM-BUUUUUM!**_

_**So? Whatcha thiiiink?**_

_**R&R Please and thank you~**_

_**Love and Good Reading~**_

_**NeoCortex~**_


	23. Adam

Adam was standing at the foot of the stairs when Sam yelled out the question. The scene before the young man was of Bobby and his friend at the desk, Dean rising from the couch he had once slept on, and Sam and Castiel the Arch Angel facing off in the middle of the room. The youngest male stepped forward slightly when Dean caught sight of him. With a shake of Dean's head Adam stopped where he was, and waited.

It seemed the Sam was extremely angry. Was he angry that Adam had been saved again? Maybe Adam shouldn't have come to Bobby. Adam told Cas it was a bad idea. Now the youngest of John Winchester's sons was starting to feel bad.

"Adam is here because I thought that Bobby's was the safest place for him," Adam's eyes snapped to the back of Castiel's head, "He'll be even safer now that the two of you can teach him to protect himself."

"Teach him to protect himself?" Dean looked mildly angry, "No. He is not going to live this life!"

"At least one of us needs to live fucking normal, Cas!" Sam seemed in agreement with his elder half.

"He's safest with the two of you Samuel."

Dean interrupted now, "Safest with us? Are you kidding me? We got him killed by a ghoul the first time!"

"No Dean, Dad got him killed, not us, he was dead before we got there."

"Either way! To hell with him being safest with us!" Dean inhaled and sighed, "No, I'm not gonna condemn another of my blood to this life."

"I'm afraid you have no choice on this one Dean." Castiel sighed, "I am sorry, but now that he knows, it's too late. He will have to be trained to become a hunter."

"No!" Dean seemed to have taken on Sam's anger now, "I won't let this life claim him! I won't…" The last part was nearly sobbed causing all in the room to look at him in different levels of shock and confusion. Sam walked to him now and forced him to sit on the couch again. Sam knelt in front of Dean; the two looking at each other seeming to confer silently. With twin sighs Sam lowered his head to rest his forehead against Dean's knee.

"Alright. We'll train him. Help him. But this is his choice." Sam looked back as Castiel now, "He has to choose what he wants after this."

"And no holy help either. The decision is his to make. And his alone."

As Dean finished that sentence everyone in the room turned to look at the youngest male. Adam's eyes went from Castiel to Bobby and Rufus and finally stopped on Sam and Dean.

What was it about those two, sitting the way that they were- Dean on the couch with Sam on his knees at Dean's feet with his hands resting lightly on the elder's thighs- that had Adam blushing lightly? Oh, yeah, that's what it was. The words _'Erotically codependent…'_ came floating back to him. Sure that was true, but Adam sensed it was more than that. And as he was sitting there with the lot of them waiting for his answer he found himself wondering if ever he could be a part of that. A part of something meaningful. He remembered Dean once saying he was family when he and Sam came to save him, and sure Michael still ended up using him as a vessel but still, they had come for him. And their tirade moments ago made it feel like he was truly family. It kind of made him feel bad, having told them that his family had only been his mom and not them. Especially with the way they went off on Castiel.

"Adam?" The youngest male looked up at the man that had spoken to him. Bobby stood behind the desk now and looked at Adam in concern. "I'll train." Sam and Dean seemed to turn in towards each other reluctantly, "But I'll save my choice for when they think I'm ready." Adam saw out of the corner of his eye as the elder two seemed to visibly relax, both standing once more.

"Very well." Castiel seemed to be beaming with joy causing all in the room to wince slightly.

"Cas, turn down the Glory." Dean grumbled as he rubbed at one of his ears.

"Sorry." Cas looked appropriately ashamed for a moment before he bowed his head to them all slightly and left in a flurry of wind and wings.

"So that's it then?" Rufus groused, "You boys have to train him and then he has to choose?"

"No." Sam sighed, "There's always more to it…"

Adam was looking around the room again at the four men older than him. Bobby he had met in passing, and he had no idea really who the black guy was, a friend of Bobby's that was certain, but that's all he knew. Sam and Dean he only knew via a picture he had ferreted away that John had given him. _'This is a picture of your brothers. If you ever need help with anything, anything at all, these are the boys that you call.'_ He had actually been the one to call them. But it had been too late. Like Dean had said, the ghoul got to him first.

"So when'll you start him?"

"Tomorrow, I think."

"Are you boys sure?"

"We kinda seem ta have no choice Rufus."

"Alright, well, for now let's just worry about tonight." Bobby sighed heavily as he moved around the desk, "How about we order some food? Chinese of Pizza?" He asked as he made his way into the kitchen with Rufus not far behind him.

"Chinese!" Was his chorused answer.

Adam heard Dean whisper to Sam when the elder men were out of earshot, "You did remember to clean off the table right?" Sam replied with a snort, a grin and a nod.

"Do I even want to know?" Adam queried. Dean just grinned and was saved from answering by a loud crash issuing from the kitchen followed by Bobby's loud, "Son of a bitch!"

The brother's raced to the kitchen door to see Rufus and Bobby sitting in two of the dining table chairs with a ruined and crumpled dinner table at their feet. Rufus looked from the floor to Bobby with a raised brow, "I think you need a new table Robert."

Yeah, Adam got the feeling he didn't want to know. At least, not right now…

* * *

**_So I want an opinion from you all, my devoted readers._**

**_Should I make the sexy duo a tasty trio? Should I add Adam to the fun?_**

**_Tell me what you think? Please and Thank you~_**

**_R&R~_**

**_Love and Good Reading~_**

**_NeoCortex~_**


	24. Lessons

_**+Previously on IM Me+**_

_"He'll be even safer now that the two of you can teach him to protect himself."_

_"To hell with him being safest with us!"_

"_I'm afraid you have no choice on this one Dean."_

"_Alright. We'll train him. Help him. But this is his choice. He has to choose what he wants after this."_

"_So that's it then? You boys have to train him and then he has to choose?"_

"_There's always more to it…"_

_**+Now+**_

"Do we really have to keep doing this?" Adam was bent double and panting heavily trying desperately to catch his breath.

"You're to learn to protect yourself." Sam answered in a near monotone manner. "And until you can put me on my ass, then yes. We do." He wasn't even breathing hard as he turned back to Adam and moved into his fighting stance. "Again!" The six foot four inch tall man growled out.

Dean was watching his younger brothers from the porch and found himself both amused that Sam was turning into their father and feeling slightly sorry for Adam due to that fact. Wincing as Sam dropped Adam for what seemed like the one hundreth time he chuckled lightly and sucked on his beer.

"How'se it going?"

"For Adam or for Sam? Because I'm finding this amusing as hell either way."

"For Adam ya idgit."

"Oh, well badly. Sam keeps dropping him on his ass, back, face- any available bodily surface that you can think of, Sam's put him on it." Dean could't help but snicker at this as Sam yet again put Adam on the ground. Pushing himself up from the chair he resided in he pulled two beers from the cooler beside him and started in the direction of his brothers with a, "Time to bail Adam out," back to Bobby.

"Okay, boys, why don't we take a break and let Adam tend to his bruised ego." Dean suggested with a grin as he sauntered up to the two and handed each a beer.

"We? You've been sitting on the porch drinking beer this entire time while I've been getting my ass kicked by Sam!"

"Would you rather have your ass kicked by me instead?"

"Maybe!"

Dean's raised eyebrow seemed to give Adam cause to doubt his words but he wasn't given a chance to change his mind as the beer he'd been given was taken from his hand and Dean handed both to Sam.

"Well alright then. Let's get started."

Sam got a laugh as Adam grummbled about not being fair before the youngest Winchester was dropped flat on his back by a well placed kick to the gut. With all three beers in hand Sam made his way to the porch to take his place in the chair that Dean had previously occupied.

"What happened to Dean bailing Adam out?" Bobby questioned from the door.

"Adam hasn't learned Winchester Lesson One yet." Sam replied as he placed Adam's and Dean's beers in the cooler.

"Winchester Lesson One? What the hell is that?"

"A list of "rules" that Dean came up with to help me out durring training with Dad when I younger."

"Okay?"

"Winchester Lesson One: Know when to keep your mouth shut."

Bobby could be heard snickering behind him from the doorway now. "Let me guess, Dean offered a way out and Adam didn't catch it."

"Winchester Lesson Two. And nope." Sam was snickering now as well as he and Bobby watched Dean and Adam in the yard.


	25. A Message from the Author, NeoCortex

_Hey everyone! NeoCortex here!_

_Sorry that it's been so long since my last addition to this story but I've had a bit of writer's block and life has gotten in the way._

_I will admit that I have written other pieces but for different genres and one shots._

_I'm trying my hand at writing a Merlin fic as well as a Teen Wolf fic, but that one will be a while in the writing. I'm also doing several Star Trek pieces with my sister as soon as we've got some of what we're working on ready to put up you'll be able to find our work on our page ElvenCortex. And I'm also doing an Alice in Wonderland piece._

_As well as all that I'm dealing with school. I'm working to get my degree in Digital Design and Animation and that's been taking up a fair amount of my time along with job hunting._

_Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had to scrap the original piece and start it over competely. This is what came forth._

_Please enjoy it and let me know what you all think._

_Love and Good Reading~_

_NeoCortex~_

_**P.S. If you want to check out another piece I am working on message me and I'll send you the link to it. It isn't on this site.**_


End file.
